Sweet Misery
by Dante.Eve
Summary: Used to be called The Crazy Winchesters. Rachael Winchester, the youngest of the Winchester's. Just a normal teen, with an abnormal family. Hunting's her life. With her Brothers by her side nothing can go wrong, or can it? SisFic
1. no hunt for Rachael

Disclaimer- I do not own Dean or sam or John, but I do own Rachael, Abby and the other characters that are not recognizable.

"It's not fair!" Rachael exclaimed. "Why can Sam and Dean go on the hunt and not me. I'm 16 I should be aloud!"

"Were older, that's why!" Dean said. Rachael stuck her tongue out.

"Dean's right and besides someone has to be here and hold down the fort." John said. They knew it was a lie but it was a tradition. The real reason is because John didn't want anything bad to happen to Rachael.

"I'm the same age as Dean when he went on his first hunt. I should be aloud!" Rachael said angrily. Sam, Dean and John kept packing. They were going to hunt a poltergeist in Louisiana. It was going to be a simple job and Rachael knew she could do it. She's been training for years, since she could remember, but her dad just simply didn't want her to go on a hunt. Rachael thought that it wasn't fair. She never thought about the dangers or consequences if she went out hunting. All she's ever wanted to do is go on a hunt.

"We'll be back in a few days. No parties while were gone." Sam said. John kissed his daughter on the forehead and left.

"See you squirt!" Dean said before he left. They closed and locked the door. Rachael was so mad that she couldn't go. She went into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. While looking a thought crossed her mind. What if she _did_ have a party. If she couldn't go on a hunt and have fun then she'd bring the fun to her. 'A party sounds like a good idea!' Rachael thought. She got some fruit from the fridge and got a piece of paper from a drawer near the phone, and a pen. She started to write a to do list of all the things she needs to do in order for the party idea to work.

**TO DO LIST**

InviteEVERYONE 

Ask James to get the Keg

Get new music

Get new clothes

Hide the valuables

Hide weapons better

7.Get Jess to get the food

'They won't be back till Sunday. It's Tuesday, have the party tomorrow, cleanup Thursday, rest Friday and Saturday.' Rachael thought. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Jen Rachael's trusted best friend.

"Hey!" Rachael started.

"Hey, what's up?

"Nothing to much just planning a party, you wanna help?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a minute."


	2. On the road

Disclaimer- I don't know Dean or Sam OR John. (to bad)I also don't own Hilary duff who is mentioned.

Sam, Dean and John were on the road to Louisiana. They have been on the road for 2 hours.

"You think we should have let Rachael come with us. I mean it's just a simple poltergeist, what's the harm in that?" Sam asked.

"You know Sam, I don't want anything happening to Rachael, If something did ever happen...Just, she can't come, end of story!" John said ending the subject. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"So who is this thing attacking anyway? Usually it has a pattern, all it says is a high school. All of the high school, or just a select few, like maybe the teachers or the geek squad? hey sam maybe this is you're gig, get to see the younger geek boys at work!" Dean said looking over at his dad then to Sam.

"There attacking 16 year old girls." John simply said. "I didn't want Rachael to come because of just that reason, okay you got you're answer!" Again they rode in silence. Sam opened up his laptop and started working on something. Dean kept looking at the newspaper article and the folder about the poltergeist. He kept looking at it over and over, nothing had changed.

It was about 10 O'clock before they decided it was time to go to a motel and rest up. They stopped at a road side motel, Sam and his dad asked for a room. They were in luck. They got the key and went back to the car to get their stuff.. Sam woke up Dean who was sleeping in the passengers seat.

"Dean, get up!" Sam exclaimed. He went to the other side of the car and beeped the horn. Dean woke up startled.

"HILARY DUFF!" Dean exclaimed very loudly.

"Were you dreaming about Hilary Duff?"Sam asked with a little laugh.

"No...it was...never mind. Are we there yet?" Dean asked getting out of the car. He wiped the drool off his face and went around to the back to get his stuff.

"He was so dreaming about Hilary Duff." Sam said to himself. They got to the room were they were staying. It was small but will do for the night.

"I call the bed!" Dean said throwing his stuff on the bed on the far side of the room.

"I call the other one!" His dad said already sitting on the bed. That only left the couch. It was really small, Sam could never sleep comfortably on the couch.

"Fine." Sam sighed. He threw his stuff on the couch and brought out his computer. He set it on the table and started to type.

"Do you ever wonder what he's doing on the computer. I mean that's all he does!" John said talking to Dean.

"I'm thinking he's looking at porn or something like that. No one can passably stand to look at a computer for hours if it's not something good.

"Guys, I'm not deaf I can hear everything your saying." Sam said never looking up from the computer.

"Yeah it's defiantly porn." Dean said getting ready to go to bed. They had an early mornings and Dean hated getting up early after a late night.


	3. The party scene

Disclaimer- I do not own Sam, Dean or John. (Poo.)

Back at the Winchester house Rachael and Jen are planning the ULTIMATE party. They needed to get the food and the drinks.

"I can get James to get the drinks and Jess can get the food. Her dad has like the best stuff..no wonder her dad owns the grocery store!" Rachael said with a little laugh.

"Kay so we have everything planned right? The food and drinks are taken care of. The breakables..." Jen was saying

"I got the breakables . But you can come early and help set up, if you want." Rachael said.

"Sure it's not I like I got anything better to do. I'll be here around 10 Kay?" Jen asked.

"Sure. Well it's getting late and I have a lot to do before the party, like what to wear!" Rachael said. Jen hated looking for things to wear. If everyday she could go in sweats everywhere she went, she'd be one happy girl. They went to the door and said goodbye to one another. Rachael sighed as she closed the door. She might actually pull it off without the winchester boys knowing! Let's hope that happens. She went up stairs and put her PJ's on. She sat in her purple room listening to music, She drifted off to sleep shortly after.

Her dream was a very strange dark dream about the future. There she saw her and her brothers. The sky was dark no moon or stars could be found. Her brothers had a terrified look on their faces. They seemed much taller, she realized she was on the ground. She could barley move without it hurting. What could have happened? She was confused. She had never have been in this kind of pain before. She looked up at her brothers and started to cry. She looked behind them and there was this figure. A dark and mysterious creature with glowing yellow eyes!

"AHHHHH" Rachael screamed waking up from her nightmare. She was all sweaty and her covers were on the ground. She started to cry. The creature seemed familiar. She heard her dad talking about it a few times when she was small. Always referring to it as a YED. She never known what it was until she was looking through her dad's things one day and realized that it was 'Yellow eyed demon' he was calling it all those years. Rachael got up from her bed and went downstairs to get some water. She checked the clock it was about 5 in the morning. She went to the fridge to get the water. She never trusted tap water to drink. She went back upstairs and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling she feel asleep.

She awoke to the sound of the phone ringing by her ear. She sat up and looked at the time. 9 in the morning. Who the hell is up at 9 in the morning? She looked at the phone and saw it was her brother Sam.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey, just checking in to make sure your not dead." Sam said a bit on the cheery side.

"Nice Sammy, thanks for those great words!" Rachael said still in her sleep mode. She rubbed her eyes and got up out of bed.

"Well you never know." Sam said. You could hear in the background that someone was snoring. 'That would be dean. He always sounded like that when he slept. I don't know were he got his snoring habits from. None of the other Winchester's have it. He possibly got it from a bad break of his nose. He was always getting into fights.' Rachael thought.

"Whatever. So how's the hunting going? Did you catch it yet?" Rachael asked.

"No not yet were just resting and making sure we have all of our facts." Sam answered.

"You know you'll probably have to come back. None of you look like you're from high school. Hah you could have caught it faster with me with you but no dad had to be mean and not let me go!" Rachael said getting angry.

"Dad's just being a dad. He want's you safe, and if that means not letting you go hunting then so be it." Sam said.

"I guess. But it's still mean..." Rachael said under her breath.

"So what are you gunna do today, your day off." Sam said changing the subject.

"Oh..umm nothing...probably just homework." Rachael answered in one breath.

"Oh okay, that sounds fun." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam everything school related is fun to you!" Rachael said with a laugh. " I should go I need a shower or I'm never gunna fully wake up. Talk to you later. Love yeah!" Rachael hung up. She went to the bathroom across the hall and turned the shower on. She got in and started to wash her hair. Suddenly flashbacks of her nightmare came.

"_What..what's happening...DEAN...?!"Rachael said._

"_It's gunna be alright were here were not gunna let it get you." Dean said comforting Rachael. The sky was darker than ever. Buildings all around were destroyed. _

"_Were's sam!?"Rachael said crying, the pain got worst._

"_He's... I don't know were he is. We'll find him, but first we have to get to safety."Dean said taking Rachael in his arms. Her head was bleeding and her arm was broken. She was all dirty and her clothes were torn. _

The flashback went away. Rachael started to cry. She didn't want it to come true, but it seemed so real. She couldn't handle the dream. She tried to keep her mind off of it, focusing on just the party tonight. She had to hide the valuables and the weapons. This is going to be a tough task. She got out of the shower and put some clean clothes on. She put her hair up into the towel and went downstairs. She started in the family room with the bar area. Underneath there were about 10 guns, all usable. She knew they were gunna be found within 10 minutes of the party.

It took her most of the day to hide everything. She put some things in the Impala and some in the attic that no one but the Winchester's knew about. It was almost 8 before Rachael got ready for the party. She wore this really short skirt called a micro mini with a nice tight pink top. She wore her hair up, but if things were going to go the way she hoped, her hair will be down. Her makeup was done and everything was perfect. It was about 10 now and her friends were coming with the food and drinks. She just got the last thing that could break out of the way when the door bell rang. It was Jess and James. Twins that she had known her whole life.

"HEY GUYS!" Rachael said happily

"Hey!" Jess said coming into the house with all the food.

"Hey were do you want this?"James asked rolling the Keg into the house.

"Over by the bar area will be fine, thanks." Rachael pointed to the spot were she wanted the keg to go.

By the time the three set up the food and the keg the party was about to start. Everyone came, including her crush Vic. She'd been crushing on him for about 3 years. She couldn't help it something about him just made her like him. A LOT! She greeted her friends and got a drink from the keg. She knew this was going to be a good night, she just knew it.

It was now 12 at Rachael was on her 5th drink. Once she started she couldn't stop. Jen and her boyfriend Dev tried to stop her but she wouldn't let that happen.

"Yo you need to cut back on the drinks just a bit, don't you think your over doing it just a bit?" Jen asked trying to take the drink away.

"Umm no why do you say that I mean I'm fine...look." Rachael walked in a straight line.

"We know that even though your drunk you can still walk in a straight line. You're the queen of the walk. Now can you please stop drinking!?" Dev asked.

"Fine...look putting the drink down...see now can you please have fun!" Rachael asked dancing to the music. They knew that as long as there's beer Rachael is there hogging it all. Rachael walked away she was getting angry at the fact that Jen and Dev was ruining her night. She in the back of her mind knew that they were looking out for her I mean she did have a tendency to over due it but that thought got drowned out by everything else. She saw Vic talking to another guy. Rachael walked over to him.

"Great party Rach!" Vic said.

"Thanks..hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachael asked she knew she won't remember it so she thought this would be a good time to tell him that she liked him. At least she could blame the booze or something. She and Vic went to her room.

"Yeah?" Vic asked sitting on her bed.

"Okay I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and I've liked you for a long time!" Rachael said in one breath. She felt good saying it. Like some weight was lifted off her.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Vic asked kind of looking impressed that a girl would take time away from a party she's throwing just to tell him that.

"Yeah that's about it. And now I feel really stupid, we should get back to the party." Rachael said walking to the door. Vic Grabbed her arm as she was leaving her room. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her. They kissed for a long time. It was just like Rachael imagined it, even better. They pulled away and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They went back to the party hand in hand. They went to a corner and started to make out! Jen was looking everywhere for Rachael. She finally found them in the corner. She was stunned. She couldn't believe that her best friend was making out with one of the most hottest guys in our school.

"Hey what's..."Dev started to say, then saw Rachael with Vic. Rachael pulled away for a sec then she saw a glimpse of a familiar face, two actually!


	4. The way home

Disclaimer- I don't own Dean, Sam or John (too bad).

(The morning of the party)

Sam woke up early. He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't sleep knowing that Rachael was alone in the house. 'Maybe we should have brought her regardless of what dad said' He thought.

He knew something was going to happen.

Dean was snoring his annoyingly loud snore. He clutched the knife that was under his pillow he says is for precaution. Sam got out of bed and took a shower. He had a vision. In his vision he saw his sister and brother from far away. Rachael was on the ground and Dean was helping her. Sam tried to go over to his sister but there was something was physically holding him back. He tried to get out of the hold but who ever was holing him back was too strong. He looked up trying to see who it was. It was meg. She was holding him back and laughing at him.

"Say goodbye to your brother and sister, your never going to see them again!" Said someone behind her. The voice was low, it sounded familiar but he couldn't figure it out.

The vision ended. He was confused. He knew the voice but he couldn't figure it out. He was still thinking about it through his whole shower. He couldn't remember if he put shampoo in his hair. He was always careful about his shampoo now since the incident with the nair and the shampoo bottle. Dean was all into his pranks it cost Sam his hair. Once Sam got out and he had clothes on it was 9 and he decided to call Rachael before he wakes up his dad and brother.

"Hello?" Rachael answered sleepily.

"Hey, just checking in to make sure your not dead." Sam said glad that she was her same self and answered the phone.

"Nice Sammy, thanks for those great words!" Rachael said sounding sarcastic.

"Well you never know." Sam said.

"Whatever. So how's the hunting going? Did you catch it yet?" Rachael asked.

"No not yet were just resting and making sure we have all of our facts." Sam answered.

"You know you'll probably have to come back. None of you look like you're from high school. Hah you could have caught it faster with me with you but no dad had to be mean and not let me go!" Rachael said getting angry.

"Dad's just being a dad. He want's you safe, and if that means not letting you go hunting then so be it." Sam said.

"Dad's just being a dad. He want's you safe, and if that means not letting you go hunting then so be it." Sam said.

"I guess. But it's still mean..." Rachael said under her breath.

"So what are you gunna do today, your day off." Sam said changing the subject.

"Oh..umm nothing...probably just homework." Rachael answered in one breath.

"Oh okay, that sounds fun." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam everything school related is fun to you!" Rachael said with a laugh. " I should go I need a shower or I'm never gunna fully wake up. Talk to you later. Love yeah!" Rachael hung up, then Sam. He got up from the chair beside the table and woke up his father then his brother. Dean loved his sleep, he could sleep forever if he could.

"DEAN GET UP!" Sam said finally whipping a pillow at his brothers head. Dean woke up slowly.

"What!?" Dean said getting up finally. In only his boxers he got out of bed and walked to the washroom. He closed the door and turned the shower on. It took him about 10 minutes to finish his shower. Other than sleep Dean really liked showers.

When all three Winchester's were dressed they went by the school. Holly Jones secondary school. It was a pretty ordinary school, A lawn, stairs to the front door, big building and of course people. They stopped in the front of the school.

"So how are we going to get into the school and get the thing out?" Sam asked hoping his father would come up with a great plan.

"I have some janitor's suites in the car." John said getting out.

"Great I have to pick up after nose pickers!" Dean exclaimed getting out after his father.

"Well it's gunna be a no more different day for me, I have to clean up after you anyway!" Sam said getting out after his brother.

"Haha very funny." Dean said getting a janitors suite from the trunk.

"Okay we might not get the thing today but at least we can see if it's a really big threat." John said getting off the topic of who's picking up after who. They put the suites on and went into the school. When they go into the building they were greeted with a hot musty old building smell that brought back old memories for the three Winchester's.

"You'd think that they could at least air condition the place!" Dean complained. It was really hot and smelled bad. Like stale food from a locker and old grandma home smell. That was never a good combination. As they got into the building an older looking woman came out of the office.

"Hello can I help you?" The woman asked looking confused. The woman was only in her forty's but looked like she was heading on for fifty.

"Ah yes we're her to...fix the air conditioner." Sam said turning to her.

"Oh thank god! It's unbearable. But I never asked the board for people to come fix anything." the woman said confused.

"That's because there have been a lot of break downs of the air conditioners and now we have to come to all the schools to see if they are broken." John lied with no effort.

"Oh okay. Well the air conditioner is right down that hallway and to your left." she said pointing to the direction of the air conditioner. The three left the woman and walked the way she pointed. While they were walking they past by some girls who were checking out Dean.

"Maybe this gig won't be so bad after all." Dean said checking the girls out. Sam and his father just kept walking. They got to the air conditioner in this small hot room. They put their stuff down, the school bell rung for the school to start. Now the can get down to business. Sam and Dean went out of the room to look for anything out of the ordinary.

They were there for the whole day but nothing. They couldn't find one single shred of proof that there was a poltergeist in the school. They were about to give up. They got their things and stared to walk to the front doors. They almost got there when they heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!" A girl screamed. I was coming from a classroom down the hall from were the three Winchester's were standing. They ran to the scream and there they found a girl in a corner with things flying all around her. Dean was the first to get into the room. He dogged the chalk and the chairs and got to the girl. Sam was there with the EMF detector that Dean made to try and locate the poltergeist. He almost found were exactly the thing was when a chair hit him on th head. He fell to the floor, and with that all the things that were floating fell as well.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked holding the girls hand. She had a scared look, she didn't know what was happening.

"Yeah I'm fine...I think. What's going on?" the girl asked. She looked at both Sam and Dean.

"It's hard to explain. The main thing is, is that your okay." Sam said. I put the EMF detector away and went to the girl and dean.

"We should get out of here, it's not safe for you, and I bet the principal heard the scream and is coming." John said. They left the room and went to the front of the school. They knew it was dangerous now. This was not as simple as they thought. They can't endanger the lives of the girls in the school but they need them to attract the poltergeist. They knew who they had to get. Rachael was the only one who was willing to do anything to get the poltergeist. They didn't want to risk getting Rachael hurt but they had to at least try to get it with her help.

"Okay now we don't want that to happen again so don't be in the school alone. Always have either a girl from another grade or a guy with you. This thing is attacking sixteen year old girls." Dean said to the girl. She was still scared but thankful that she had the boys with her.

"Okay, thanks. So who are you guys anyway." The girl asked. It was about 4 in the afternoon. No one but the staff and the swimmers were in the school at 4 in the afternoon. And since she knew both the swimmers and the staff she had no clue who they were. She didn't really care, they saved her but she just wanted to know there names. Especially the hotty that was the first one there to save her.

"Well I'm sam and this is my brother Dean and my dad John. Were the air conditioner repair men." Sam said. He was pretty good at lying, but then again all the Winchester's are.

"Hi, I'm Melissa." The girl said. "Well I should go I have swim practice in a few minutes and if I miss it coach will have my head. Now what ever that was back there doesn't seem so scary." she laughed a little. "See you later I guess." She waved good bye and headed to the pool.

"Maybe we should you know get Rachael to help. Why would we endanger girls who don't know anything about the supernatural. At least Rachael knows something about the supernatural." Dean said stating the obvious.

"Yeah dad maybe we should just get her and come back. It's easier than trying to kill it on our own." Sam agreed.

"I guess we could try it out-" John stopped, he got a phone call. "Hello?...OH hey Bobby...no I'm...really...no I can...if you can then...okay see you in a bit."

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"That was Bobby. He found a lead on the YED so I should go help him with that. I know I shouldn't drop this case but we could finally have the YED in site. Bobby is coming to get me. So from now on you guys are working on the case. You can drive my car. I am trusting you...SAM with the car okay. And if you ruin it in anyway, I swear!" John said. Dean was mad now. Why would his dad trust his younger brother and not him. It was possible that his father didn't trust him because when he was 16 he crashed his dad's car into a pole. But it was a long time ago and dean was more responsible now.

"When is Bobby coming to get you?" Sam asked.

"In about an hour or so. He's meeting me at the motel so we should go now." John said walking to the truck. The brothers followed, Dean was still mad. He was a better driver he knew it! He tried not to think about it but he couldn't. They were all the way back at the motel when he finally got over it. Sam may be able to drive their dad's truck home but dean did get the Impala from his dad.

John got ready to leave. He packed his bag and got his journal from the table were Sam was looking at it earlier. By the time he was done with everything Bobby had arrived. He had an old pick up truck. From outside it was just a pick up truck but inside it was full of weapons and tracking systems and everything a hunter wanted.

"Hey Bobby!" John said walking to the truck with his stuff.

"Hey John ready to go. I just got word that it's in Indiana." Bobby said standing by the truck with his arms folded.

"Yeah I'm ready. You guys know what to do know. Kill the thing and go home." John said getting into the passengers side. "Oh and if you do resort to bring your sister into the case, don't let anything happen to her or you both are dead!"

"Got it! Nothing will happen." Dean said.

"Yeah that's what you said right before you crashed my car when you were 16." John said putting his seatbelt on. Bobby started the truck and left the motel parking lot. The brothers waved to them as they left. When they were gone Dean and sam got ready to leave to get their sister. They decided to surprise her. Rachael loved surprises. They packed their things and hit the road.

They were on the road for about an hour or so. They never said a word. Dean fell asleep in the passengers side and Sam just drove. Sam knew Dean was mad he wasn't trusted with the truck. Sam was getting bored. He turned the radio on, and started to find a station. Nothing at all was playing that he liked. He came across a station playing Justin Timberlake. Dean hated Justin Timberlake so much. The song was Sexyback. It was the most annoying song on the planet. Once it's in your head you can't get it out. Sam started to blast the song

"I'm bringing sexy back, the mother fuckers don't know how to act..." The song was blasting so loud. John had a sweet sound system. He would be mad if Justin Timberlake was blaring but Sam didn't care for the moment.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean yelled waking up. Sam laughed turning down the music. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Entertainment." Sam simply said. They rode in silence for a bit."you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"That dad trusts me more with the truck then you." sam said keeping his eyes on the road.

"No not any more. I realized that you may have gotten to drive his car, but I got my own to drive." Dean said finally really waking up.

"I guess. How far are we from the house?" Sam said getting off the topic.

"About another 2 hours or so." Dean said looking at the map he took out of his bag that was at his feet.

"Kay. You think she'll be happy to go on a hunt?" Sam asked.

"I guess. It's her first hunt so she probably be excited." Dean said trying to find the quickest route home.

They were almost home. They were about 20 minutes away. Dean had drifted off into another sleep. It was late. 1 or 2 in the morning. They had driven basically the whole way without talking. There was nothing much to say. Sam knew Dean was still mad that his father didn't fully trust him. Sam was so into thought that he almost missed the off ramp to the house.

"Dean wake up were almost there!" Sam said. Dean slowly got up.

"What time is it?" Dean asked yawning.

"2:30." Sam said. He turned the corner. He saw a bunch of cars on the street. He got closer to the house. He saw kids everywhere! Loud music and lights blaring. They stopped at the house and got out. Sam was so mad, when he got mad he got taller looking and had this "I'm gunna kill em' all" look on his face. Dean was mad but didn't care as long as everything was out of the way and all the weapons and stuff were out of site. They got into the house and saw kids dancing on the bar table. They saw the keg and a bunch of people around it talking. They walked through the house looking for Rachael. They saw Dev walking towards a girl most likely his girlfriend Jen. Sam went up to them and Dean followed. Finally they found Rachael. She was hard to see behind the tall guy in front of her. They stopped right behind Jen and Dev. They couldn't believe it first she went behind their backs and threw a party and she was making out with a guy! When she finally pulled away she saw her brothers standing behind her best friend. She was so shocked and scared.


	5. busted without a concequence

Disclaimer- I don't own Sam, Dean or anything you recognize.

**A/N: In this chapter (and more to come) it deals with anorexia/ bulimia. I personally dealt with something similar to anorexia and it sucks! Any one who has it should tell someone. I did and they helped me. He has helped me with everything. People need the support. I'm actually getting better. If you want too to, tell the ones you love. They will help you more. **

"RACHAEL!?" Sam shouted. He had to over the music. It was surprising that the cop's weren't called, the music was so loud. Sam and Dean just stared in amazement. Was this there little sister. The one they helped raise, cared for when she got sick(which was often), help her with homework, taught her how to ride a bike and taught her how to defend one's self from a demon or other supernatural creature. They just couldn't believe it. Dean was getting so mad. Not necessarily about the party, he could deal with that but the fact that Rachael was kissing a guy and was drunk, he couldn't deal. Sam was really mad about everything, the drinking, the kissing, the party! They had to stop the party. Rachael was in serious trouble. Sam went to the stereo and turned the music off. For Dean it was a good thing cause it was playing Justin Timberlake. Once the music was off everyone got pissed. Rachael ran to them.

"What the hell guys! Why did you turn off the music!? And why are you home?" A drunken Rachael asked.

"We'll tell you...WHEN EVERYONE LEAVES." Dean shouted at the crowd. He had the "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave" look on his face.

"No they don't have to leave. You guys are not supposed to be here anyway!" Rachael shouted back at her brother.

" Dude what the hell do you think your doing? Lay off my girl! She didn't do anything, why don't you just leave!" Vic jumped in. He went to Rachael and hugged her waist and put his head on her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you? Just leave! This is my house!" Dean walked over to Vic and Rachael all intimidating. Vic got off Rachael and walked towards Dean. They stared at one another for a second.

"Whatever yo! I'll talk to you later Rach." Vic said. He walked to Rachael and kissed her. He knew that would piss off her brothers even more. He left then the others followed.

"What the fuck! I can't believe you just did that!" Rachael said.

"Why would you have a party when you know your not supposed to?!" Sam asked standing right next to Rachael with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you drink! I never thought that you would even think about drinking." Dean said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Rachael said pissed. She never thought she would be caught, Especially drunk. That was the worst part of it.

"I guess so!" Sam said. He was clearing all the cups and garbage away from the family room.

"What are you doing her anyway? Aren't you like trying to kill the poltergeist or something." Rachael said helping cleaning up.

"We came back to get you. We wanted to surprise you, we thought we could use you to kill it, but now..." Dean trailed off. Rachael hated that.

"NOW... WHAT! Just cause I had a party your not going to let me go! Dean you've had some parties when dad was away. This is like no different." Rachael said. She finished cleaning the table and put the garbage in the trash bin in the kitchen.

"Yeah it is different. You had more self control. Your like Sam more level headed, always cautious and never getting into trouble. What the hell is going on with you. Ever since you turned 16 it's like normal Rachael has left and in walked this girl who can't seem to get her act together." Dean yelled at Rachael. She just stood there and took it. There was something going on with her. She was going to tell them about her dream but she didn't want to just yet. She did not want to be like her brothers always obeying their dad. Sam would have told them about his dreams and encourage Rachael to tell hers but why would she want to become him! And sure Dean had a crappy relationship with their father but that didn't stop him from taking orders like some robot. Rachael stood there for a moment, she was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Dean went to go get the door.

"Hello?" Dean asked opening up the door. It was the cops.

"Dean Winchester? Can we have a word with you?" A cop asked holding up his badge.

"Look if this is about the party, it over no more music." Dean said.

"No it not about the party, wait, there was a party? Any minors drinking?" The cops said starting to get loud.

"Ah, ha did I say party? I'm sorry sir I thought um cause we were playing music and..." he said shaky, 'Damn almost got caught' Dean thought. The cop cut him short.

"Mind if we talk?"

"Yeah, come in." The cops walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Are you familiar with Holly Jones secondary school?"

"mm...why?" Dean asked. He was unsure what was going to happen

"It seems like there was a killing at that school. We found a note at the scene. It read 'Dean' We also found finger prints at the scene that matches yours." Another cop stated.

"So you come here to tell me this. Look I don't know nothing about this, Now if you boys are done I have a few things I need to do." Dean said getting up from his seat. He was getting pissed. First his only sister throws a party while there out and then these two cops come in and accuse Dean of something he clearly didn't do.

"Well if you have any questions, call this number and I will be glad to answer them." The cop said. "We'll be in touch."

"Okay whatever." Dean said as the cops left. Dean closed the door. When Dean was about to go back to the conversation him and Rachael were having before they were interrupted, He had noticed Rachael was gone. She must have gone to sleep. The fact was everyone needed some sleep. He was just going to have the conversation in the morning.

It was around 10 in the morning when Rachael got up. She had a massive hangover but she's had worse. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she finally went downstairs she was ready to face the wrath of Dean Winchester. She knew it pissed him off that she had a party. She didn't know why. 'It's not like he didn't have parties when dad was gone I mean he had tones and I was never invited. Always upstairs listening to music till 3 in the morning.' She got all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Sam at the table reading the paper. Dean was making bacon and eggs. That's all he knew how to make.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Dean said when he saw Rachael coming into the kitchen. All she could do was groan.

"How can you be so...chipper this early in the morning. Damn the sun is so bright." Rachael said sitting down on the chair across from sam.

"How about some hangover food?" Sam asked looking up from the paper.

"Nah not in the eating mood." Rachael said getting the A&E section of the paper. They thought it was weird. Never in a million years has a Winchester skipped a meal. Maybe it was the hangover. They stopped thinking about it.

"So about the poltergeist, um...are you guys still hunting it?" Rachael asked. She really wanted to go now. She would never have had that party if she had known. 'Stupid me, Stupid me trying to get back at them! Why, why did I have to do that! ERR.' She thought mentally kicking herself.

"Well possibly, I mean the stunt you pulled was stupid and now we don't know if your mature to handle a hunt yet." Dean said sitting at the table with them eating the breakfast he made.

"I am, I am! I know I am please let me go! your nicer than dad...wait were is dad anyway. I thought he was at home?" Rachael said.

"He got pulled into...another hunt. So from now on I'm piloting this hunt." Dean said. He shoved a pile off eggs into his mouth. It look really barbaric to Rachael.

"DUDE! Could you at least eat like a human!" Sam said looking at Dean with his face full of eggs.

WAA...?" Dean asked mouth full with egg still.

"Anyway back to the hunt. Can you please just let me show you I can do it! Please?" Rachael begged.

"I guess we could-let you come." Sam said. He returned to the paper. Rachael was so happy. She just loved her brothers so much.

"So when we leaving?" Rachael asked.

"I guess soon. Better start packing." Dean said finally done with his mouth full of eggs.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Rachael squealed. She hugged her brothers and ran upstairs. She was so excited now. She ran to her room and got everything she needed. Her clothes, her music (naturally her rise against, panic! at the disco, MCR, and everything else. She was never picky about music, she loved everything), Her cell phone, and all the other essentials. She had a quick shower. When she got in she had a vision.

"_Rachael it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry it's gone. It's not going to get you, but we need to get you the hospital." Dean said kneeling by her side. Rachael was scared.'I feel so weird, why can't I get up! Oh my god what's happening. Why do I feel so lightheaded?' _

"_God you lost a lot of blood. It's okay Sam went to get the car. Don't fall asleep! PLEASE!" Dean started to cry. He didn't want to lose his sister. 'Where the hell is sam.' Dean thought. _

"_Where's sam? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Rachael asked. She was getting very sleepy and all she wanted to do was sleep. She had a gash near her heart. It was going from right to left. It was really big._

"_Don't fall asleep!" Dean said pinching her to make sure she didn't fall asleep at all._

"_OW. What the hell Dean, I'm hurt enough!" Rachael said._

Her vision stopped. Where were they? Where was Sam? Why was she hurt? Rachael was asking thoughts questions the whole shower. She got creped out. After her shower she got dressed. She was were gray jogging pants and a tight white V-neck shirt. She looked herself in the mirror. She decided to change her shirt. She hated her body. She put on a large sweat shirt.

"There now no one has to see the fat!" Rachael said. She got her things from the bed were they laid and brought them downstairs. Dean was cleaning the kitchen and was about to head upstairs.

"You know it's like a million degrees outside. You'll die if you wear that." Dean commented on Rachael's outfit.

"Oh really, well I got little cold. I can take it off when I get hot." Rachael lied.

"Okay fine, whatever." dean said heading upstairs.

"Oh were's Sam? I have to ask him something." Rachael asked standing at the bottom of the stairs holding her stuff.

"Oh umm I think watching TV in the basement." Dean said from the top of the stairs. Rachael walked to the stairs and heard the TV on. She went downstairs and walked over to the couch were Sam was.

"Hey, what you watching?" Rachael asked making small talk. She really just wanted to come out and ask her about visions and weird dreams but she decided to ease into the question.

"Oh just some news." Sam always likes to be informed, For some reason.

"That sounds incredibly boring!" I said getting comfy on the couch. Rachael loved that couch. Just like Dean loves his car.

"So I have a question. About your visions." Rachael said. 'I'm wasting time here I just wanna know.' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sam said turning the TV off.

"When did...you start having visions?" Rachael said hesitantly.

"Umm around your age, why?" Sam asked getting concerned.

"Oh umm no reason. One more question...do you ever have weird dreams, like you wake up and thing that it might possibly happen but you don't know when, kind of like a vision but only it's much longer and you get much more detail out of it." Rachael was nervous asking the questions. She didn't know why.

"Yeah I guess I do get them sometimes. Why? Are you having dreams like that and visions?" Sam asked. He was worried.

"Well I umm...yeah I guess. They just started to happen. First about 2 nights ago and then just now." Rachael confessed.

"Well what did you see?" Sam asked.

"It was about the three of us. You were missing and I was on the ground hurt. Dean was there talking to me telling me that it's okay, that nothing's going to hurt me anymore. What could it mean?" Rachael was more confused than ever.

SAM IT'S ALL YOUR'S!" Dean said referring to the shower.

"DID YOU LEAVE ANY HOT WATER FOR ME THIS TIME?" Sam yelled up at Dean.

"YESSS." Dean said then nothing.

"Well I better have a shower, but we'll talk more about it later." sam said. He kissed Rachael on the forehead and went up stairs. She slumped in the couch and turned on the tv.

It was about 11 in the morning, she turned it onto MTV. It was The Hills. 'A little OC. drama will clear my head a bit.' Rachael thought. It was when Heidi finds out if she's pregnant or not. 'Gezz these Cali people. Them and there drama. Oh well makes for great TV.'

By the time we were ready to leave it was about 12 in the afternoon. They got into the impala and started to drive off. Dean was driving(of course), Sam in shot-gun and Rachael in the back. They stopped for gas about an hour into their venture to the school.

"Going to get some food want anything?" Rachael asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah Kit-Kat's, please." Sam said looking at his computer.

"Oh and M&M's." Dean said filling the car with gas. Rachael walked into the convenience store, she went to the junk food area and picked up her brothers food items. She went to get some water from the fridge at the back.

'How the hell can they eat this junk?' Rachael asked herself looking at it in her hand. She got to the counter ti pay for the food. Just as she was getting the money out of her pocket Dean walked in.

"I'll pay for it." Dean said. He payed for the food walk they both walked away."Hey I have to ask you something."

"Yeah. Sure what?" Rachael asked.

"Is everything okay. You seem..well not you. You didn't eat breakfast and now all your having is water. It doesn't seem like you." Dean said. He was concerned. She never skips meals and she never give up an opportunity to eat junk food.

"Yeah, everything is fine..um I think it's just the hangover." Rachael lied. She didn't wanna tell him the real reason. She just didn't like her body at all.

_It all started last year when she was in grade nine. She was watching The next top model with her friend Cally. Rachael never thought that she was fat. When it was a commercial break Rachael stated to talk. _

"_I wanna be a model." Rachael sighed. _

"_Well you can be, you've been in fashion shows before. It would be like a new challenge." Cally said._

"_I guess." Rachael said deep in thought._

"_Yeah but you do have to be skinny." cally said letting it slip out. She didn't mean to say it. It wasn't a direct comment to Rachael but She took it that way._

'_Am I that fat?' Rachael thought to herself. _

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, nothing bugging you?" Dean asked as they were walking to the car.

"Ah nope, nothing." Rachael said quickly. They reached the car and got in. Rachael still in the back turned on her Ipod. She Turned it to prayers of the refugee by rise against and put it up loud, She also took out her book.

"Rachael...RACHAEL!" Dean asked. She couldn't hear them. "Okay, She can't hear us. I think she's hiding something."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked looking up from his computer.

"Why didn't she eat breakfast and why is it that when she went to get the food all she got was water? There's something wrong I know it." Dean said concerned.

"Well she did ask me about my visions and about dreams. She was telling me about a dream that she had about us and how I was nowhere to be found and she was hurt. You think that may have something to do with it?" Sam asked now concerned.

"Maybe, but I don't know. She might hiding something bigger." Dean said. They were driving in silence for a long time. Dean was worried about his sister. 'What was up with her?' Dean thoughts drowned out everything.

They got there around 4 in the afternoon. It was a quite drive. The only time they talked was when they were talking about Rachael and arguing about music choices. Rachael was in the back sleeping. The winchester's sleep like there dead. Nothing can disturb them. Sam shock Rachael to get up.

"We're here!" Sam said waking Rachael up. She got up slowly, taking off her headphones you could clearly hear Bob Dylan. She got out of the car and got her stuff.

"Room 27." Dean simply said. They got to the room with there stuff. It was a little tacky but it'll do for now. There were two beds. One near the Door and the other by the bathroom. Rachael set her bag next to the one near the door. Dean set his next to hers and Sam got the other bed.

"So when are we going to check out the school?" Rachael asked.

"I guess now. There all gone for the day. Except for swim team." Dean said taking out his home made EMF detector.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Rachael said looking at her brother weird. They left there stuff and got back into the car. It was only a 5 minute car ride. No one said anything. Nothing about the case or anything about Rachael even though both brothers had questions.

"This looks like my school." Rachael said getting out of the car.

"Dude every school looks the same." Dean said. "Crap the cops!" He knew that they were here for the murder.

"How are we going to get in now?" Rachael asked. Both brothers looked at her. "what?...NO, I'm...I'm not going to distract them...and even if I would how could I?"

"Well just go ask them questions. Do the girl thing you girls do so well." Sam said.

"Fine." Rachael sighed after a second. She left the brothers to go talk to them.

" Okay now when I give the signal go." Dean said behind the car. "NOW!" Dean said running away from the car behind a tree. He recognized the cops Rachael was talking to. They were the same ones from the other night that came to the house. The went around to a big bust by the school's entrance. They got into the school without anyone seeing them. 'But how is Rachael going to get into the school' Sam thought. 'Wait Rachael can get into anything, she's like the invisible woman!' They hid under the stair case for a while waiting to see if Rachael could get in.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Rachael asked quietly.

"WOW how the hell did you get in?" Dean said surprised.

"I used the front door." Rachael said pointing to the door.

"But we were...oh never mind. The let's go this way." Sam said. They walked through some doors separating the hallways. They looked through the windows. It was the science hallway, the hallway they saw the girl get attacked.

"Room 112." Dean said walking through the police tape. Everything was thrown around the room. Sam took out the EMF meter and walked around the room. Dean walked around the spot he found the girl. Rachael started taking pictures. She was good at that.

"There's nothing here!" Sam said surprised.

"You think maybe it took off, maybe to another part of the building?" Rachael asked.

"It's possible but how are we going to look through the whole building without getting caught?" Dean asked looking at his siblings.

"Split up?" Rachael said excited. She wanted to be more independent. 'Maybe they'll let me go by myself. Who am I kidding they wouldn't. Maybe if I gave them the sad face they can't resist!'

"Fine, I'll go to the second floor, you two go to the third."Dean said.

"Wait I wanna go by myself!" Rachael said giving them the best sad face ever.

"No you can't! Sam is going with you and that's it!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell!" Rachael swore. "Fine whatever." She was about to leave when she was face to face with the cop!


	6. mood swings

Disclaimer- I don't own dean or sam :'( or anything else but Rachael!

A/N thanks to Noname32, Irishlash16 and valencia8504, I finally was able to write this chapter, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!

"_What the hell!" Rachael swore. "Fine whatever." She was about to leave when she was face to face with the cop!_

"What the hell are you guys doing here! This is a closed off area. And what are you doing here!?" The cop asked Dean.

"My cousin goes to this school and she needed to get something from her seat, we were coming to get her." Dean lied.

"Yeah and we were just leaving..." Sam said walking toward the door with his siblings. The cop looked at them strangely. They almost got out but then the cop stopped them again.

"Just a few questions, since you're here and all." The cop said.

"Yeah?" Rachael asked.

"Did you know the victim, personally." The cop asked the siblings.

"Yeah, she was like my best friend. We did everything together. All of us were tight with her. I mean before my cousins moved like a year ago they would come over to my house and help tutor us. Dean would help Emma, sam would help me, I need a lot of help. Anyway, Emma like crushed on Dean, she would non stop talk about him. I was always like 'GROSSS he's my cousin for cryin' out loud!' but like that didn't stop her. I was like on the swim team with her, and when she like missed practiced I got worried. She said just had to get something from this room and she would be like back but she never came. When I went to the room I found her there dead! I called the cops and ran. Before that I like saw the paper that said dean, I guess she was like trying to get a message to him but never like got it." Rachael said without hesitation. Acting was her specialty. By the end of her explanation she was fake crying. It impressed her brothers.

"So why did you come back?" the cop said.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be here. It sounds strange but I feel her presence around me. I guess I wanted to feel her around me again. She was the kind of person that you always wanted to be around cause no matter what mood your in she always made your day better." By this time Rachael was hysterical.

"Oh god, now look what you did, she just stopped crying a day ago and now she's back at the same state she was in 2 days ago!" Dean somewhat yelling. They left the room and waited till they go to the car to talk. When they got to the car they couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow that was easy!" Rachael said. Dean started the car and started to drive.

"I'm hungry, Who else is?" Sam asked.

"Well I am." Dean said fast."rach?"

"Uhh yeah sure...I guess" Rachael said. She sat there in though while Dean drove to the dinner. Sam starred at her for a sec. He knew something was up. All three just sat there nothing being said.

**Dean POV**

'okay something up. She hasn't eaten anything today. Just water. You'd think she would have have had something today. Winchester's can't go all day without eating, that's just not like a Winchester. Oh my god what if she's anorexic, that would explain the no eating. But she ate a lot before, this has to be recent. Err nothing makes sense.' Dean thought. He gripped the wheel tighter in frustration. 'If she is, why would she? God teenagers are so fricken hard to understand!'

**Sam POV**

'what is up with her! There's something wrong, not eating...not eati...what if she's on drugs... cocaine, I've heard about the effects I mean she is always energized and seems to sometimes have a tempature, and now she's not eating. Oh god, this could be bad. Where the hell is Dean going, the other end of the world!

**Rachael POV**

'gezz what if they find out. I'm screwed. God if only I had been more desecrate about it. Then I wouldn't been in this. I just want to be thin. Why me? God I hate my body! Were is dean going we like passed five restaurants! Shit what if they find out and then I have to go to rehab. Oh that's gunna be a treat!

**General POV**

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Each in their own thought process.

"Were are we going?" Rachael finally said.

"I know a place." Dean said. They drove a couple of minutes and arrived at a mc Donalds. If Dean was right Rachael wouldn't even want to go into the place.

"Uhh what are we doing here I mean there are other places that are well, more healthier!" Rachael said grossed out.

"Oh come on, how many times have we had one meal were we eat nothing but junk food?" Dean said.

"Like everyday Dean!" Rachael said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Dean said taking his sister by the hand and dragging her into the restaurant. Rachael just went with him. They got in and started to order.

"I'll have a number 2 with a coke." Dean said to the pimply faced teen behind the counter.

"I guess I'll have a number 4 with a root beer." Sam said next then looked at he's sister.

"I'll just have a water." Rachael simply said.

"Is that everything?" the kid said.

"Yepp!" Rachael said fast. They got there food and got a seat in the very back corner of the room.

"Not hungry?" Sam said starring at his little sister.

"Nope, why is that a crime?" Rachael asked taking a sip of water.

"No it's just that you haven't eaten all day, you have to have something." Dean said.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry. Have you ever thought of that? Can't a girl just have a day were she's not hungry!" Rachael snapped. "I'm gunna wait in the car, everything looks gross." Rachael got up and left.

"What is that about?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, I think there's something really wrong she just doesn't want to talk about it. But she always talks to us right?" Dean was questioning. He watched his little sister go to the car.

"I guess we should go." Sam said. They got the food and walked outside. Sam stopped when he saw his sister take out some pills.

"Dude look!" Sam said to his older brother.

"What?" Dean looked at Rachael as she was taking a lot of pills. "What is that?" They both walked up to her as she was putting the pills into a secret like place.

"What were thoughts?" Dean asked Rachael startling her.

"Advil. Why, is taking Advil a crime too!" Rachael yelled. She got so fed up with them she got into the car and sat in silence. The brothers got in the car right after and went to a motel. The silence to the motel was killing the brothers. So many questions, so few answers. When they go to the motel Rachael was the first one out.

"Going to get the room!" She shot at the brothers as she go out. 'Why do they care! Fuck they should just mind their own business!' Rachael thought going to the front desk.

"Hi, one room, 2 beds please." Rachael said putting a smile on for the old lady at the front desk. Rachael brought out her Amex card and gave it to the lady. She gave Rachael the key and her card back. Rachael went back to the car and got her stuff.

"What's with this fuckin' attitude!" Dean said grabbing her arm and pulled her away from the car.

"Let go. I'm tired and edgy that's it, now can I have my arm back!" Rachael said giving Dean the famous Winchester stare. "PLEASE!" Dean let go and walked to the room with his stuff. Rachael soon followed. They got to their room and went in. The room had a flower pattern on it which all the Winchesters' hatted. Rachael put her things on the ground and went jumped on the bed.

"Were gunna go out for a bit." Dean said grabbing Sam's arm and went to the car.

"Fine, whatever." Rachael said starring at the ceiling. When the door closed Rachael got off the bed and went to the bathroom. All she could do was stare at herself in the mirror. She started to cry. 'Why can't I just like myself. Why am I just so fat, I've tried everything!' That's all she thought. She went to get her toothbrush. She came back and went to the toilet. After a few minutes of thinking she finally started making herself throw up. All that came up was the water she drank. She sat next to the toilet crying till she fell asleep. She had no energy anymore, all she wanted to do was sleep now.

**Dean and Sam's POV **

They went to a bar they saw on their way to the motel. They sat down and ordered beers.

"What is going on with Rachael?" Sam said drinking his beer.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's pissing me off." Dean started thinking.

"I know, this is so not like her. Do you think she's on something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Like you think she's on drugs?" Dean asked confused.

"That would explain her hyperness, and the not eating." Sam stated.

"I guess, but what about something less...drug related. Maybe she hates her body, I mean I have herd her say something about her hating herself and wishes she could be skinnier. I never thought anything of it cause well she's a teenage girl and their supposed to have a stage like this right?" Dean said finishing his beer.

"I guess. Then maybe we shouldn't leave her alone, I mean, she needs to talk about this. What if she does something really stupid!" Sam said. With that they both left to got to back to the motel.

**General POV**

When Sam and Dean got into the motel they couldn't find Rachael.

"Rachael?" Sam yelled. He walked into the bathroom. He saw Rachael on the floor passed out. "Oh my god, RACHAEL!" Sam went to Rachael and picked her up. He carried her to the bed.

"God Rach what did you do?" Dean said with worry in his eyes.

A/N - Sorry this is a short chapter. I got the worse case of writers block you could ever get. Thanks to noname32, irishlash16 and valencia8504 I could make this chapter. If not for them, well this chapter would never be. I have enough ideas for the next 4 chapters. So they will come faster than this chapter did.

XOLems


	7. good day, bad day

Disclaimer- I don't own Sam or Dean (pity eh?) But I do own Rachael

**A/n - okay so I was reading chapter 6 and I realized I called the girl Emma instead of Melissa. He name is Melissa. Sorry for the confusion if any.**

"_God Rach what did you do?" Dean said with worry in his eyes._

Rachael slept for a few hours. Dean and sam sat with her for hours. When she woke up she saw he brothers starring at her.

"What?" Rachael asked slowly getting up.

"What happened?" Dean said softly.

"Just get right to it do you dean?" Rachael said taking the water sam had got her. She took a small sip and put it down. "I dunno, I just...I couldn't deal with what I saw. I wanted to like my self and at the time all I could think of was throwing up." Rachael started to cry. Dean pulled her into a hug.

"You need to start eating. Were worried about you." Sam said. Rachael just nodded. She wanted to eat without guilt but she knew that wouldn't work.

"Just promise you won't make me go to rehab." Rachael said looking at her brothers

"Only if you promise to get better. We'll help if we can, but we want you to get better. This, what your doing is dangerous and were scared of losing you." Sam said.

"Sorry to change the subject but this is a really big chick flick moment, and we still haven't killed the damn ghost." Dean said. Sam and Rachael just laughed. "Well talk about it more later. But I think you should get some sleep. Well be up for a bit." Rachael got settled into bed and fell asleep fast.

**Rachael's dream**

_The buildings where gone and it was dark. You could see the sky, it was a clear night but there were no stars or a moon. Rachael was on the ground crying. Dean was beside her, comforting her. But Sam was no were to be found._

"_Where's Sam?" Rachael said though her pain tears._

"_I...I don't know, we'll find him but first we need to get you to safety." Dean said picking Rachael up. They walked to the car and Dean placed Rachael in the back seat. Dean closed the door and was going to go into the front seat but someone stopped him. It was Sam. His eyes were as black as the starless sky. She could barley make out what they were saying._

"_Step aside!" Sam yelled._

"_No! Their not taking her! They might have taken you but they'll never take her." Dean said._

'_Take me. Take me where? Who's they, They demons?' Rachael thought. Rachael heard a gun shot..._

Rachael shot out of bed. She looked around. Dean was sleeping in the other bed and Sam was working on his computer still. Rachael got out of bed and walked over to her brother.

"Nightmare?" Sam asked looking up from the computer. Rachael nodded.

"What are they about?" Sam asked pushing his computer aside.

"There kind of the same every time. This building is like basically gone and you are nowhere to be found. I'm on the ground in pain and Dean is beside me. This time it went further. Dean and I walked to the car. When I got there you came up and was talking to Dean. He was saying things like 'your not taking me' and that they have taken you. All I could keep thinking was who is they and if he was talking about the demons. It's all A little weird. It's scaring the shit out of me." Rachael explained. "You think it will come true. You think I have the same thing you have?"

"Let's hope not. But your dream. It sounds so familiar. I think I had vision kind of like it. I saw when you were on the ground and Dean was with you. I was farther away. Someone was holding me back. When I looked back I saw meg and another figure. I couldn't make out who it was but he sounded familiar." Sam recalled his vision. "This is one vison that I don't want to come true."

"Yeah really. So changing subjects, did you find something on our ghost?" Rachael said.

"Yeah I did. This kid in the 1950's died at 16. His name was Richard Blare. He saw his girlfriend kiss another guy, sources say. When he came up to her she broke up with him. A few hours later his best friend found him in his room tied to a fan. He left a note saying he will punish 16 year old girls who cheated, break the heart of their boyfriend or anyone they love, What ever that means." Sam said looking at the news article he found.

"So...undercover job?" Rachael asked.

"yepp." Sam said simply. Rachael started to get up to go back to sleep. "You alright? You scared us today."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just having a bad day. night." Rachael said before going to sleep. Soon after Sam joined her. He wrapped his arm around Rachael, it was kind of his reflexes, protecting his younger sister.

They woke up early so they could go to the school. Rachael was going to go undercover as a new student. The brothers enrolled her in the morning, which was really easy to do surprisingly. When they said goodbye the brothers went back to the car to get their uniforms going back as sub janitors. They got back to the school and went to the boiler room.

"You think she'll be okay. I mean she's not the most... socialable person on the first day. Remember when she started grade 1 and she didn't know anyone. She was scared shitless." Dean said with a smile.

"She'll be fine." Sam replied.

**Rachael POV**

'Where the hell is my first class!' Rachael thought. She was so in thought of were she was going she bumped into someone.

"Oh shit sorry!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Oh no it's okay." the guy that Rachael bumped into him was tall and had blondish hair. "Hi I'm Tom."

"Hi I'm Rachael."

"Your new right?" He asked

"Yeah. Umm do you know where room 226 is?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah it's the computer lab. I have it now too. I'll take you there." Tom said. "So Media arts. You any good?"

"I really don't know. We didn't have it at my old school. I just choose it cause it was something to do." Rachael said walking to the computer lab. 'Wow this guy is hot...wait what am I saying I have a boyfriend, what is wrong with me. But he is just so gorgeous' Rachael thought.

"Ah I see, well if you need any help, I'm pretty good, I mean I'm not Picasso by a long shot but I know how to work Photoshop quite well." Tom said seeming quite please that he knew how to use Photoshop.

"Good to know." Rachael simply said.

"So where are you from?" Tom asked.

"Oh I'm from Kansas. We've moved around a lot and now I'm here." Rachael explained.

"Well here we are...and look we're right on time!" Tom said. The first bell rang and they sat down next to each other. The teacher started talking right way.

"Okay so you really need to get the movie posters in by next week and by the looks of it you guys aren't even half done. Guys if you haven't noticed the marks for report cards go in, in about a week. So get too it...oh and before I forget, we have a new student, Rachael Singer. Rachael can you stand up?" the teacher said. Rachael stood up and then sat back down. She hated having attention.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Rachael. Tom told her what to do. (A/n okay I've done this before and there are a lot of steps to do, so I won't bore you.) She figured out how to do most of the stuff and she finished the trailer poster in the period.

"Whoa that was easy." Rachael said about her half finished project.

"Gezz your better then me!" Tom said.

"Mehh, it just comes naturally." Rachael said. The bell rung and they all got off the computers. "Oh umm can you point me to room 214. God I hate being new!"

"Yeah...wait I have that class next as well...are you following me?" Tom laughed. Rachael laughed along with him as they went to class.

**Dean and Sam POV **

The brothers went walking around the school looking for were the ghost was. The stupid ghost was no where to be found and Sam and Dean was starting to get pissed.

"Maybe the thing just left. Maybe he just finished his business." Dean said.

"Yeah right, That would be great but I highly doubt it." Sam replied.

"Well where the hell is it. It's obviously not in this school." Dean said pissed.

"Well this thing likes girls who are alone. I guess we should check around the washrooms." Sam said.

"Okay!"Dean said before leaving.

"Were not going into them!"Sam said.

"Just had to the ruin the fun didn't you?" Dean said looking back at his younger brother.

"That's my job." Sam said before Dean left the hallway. They went their separate ways. They couldn't find anything. It was like the ghost vanished. Before they knew it, it was lunch and the hallways were flooded with students. They both went back to the boiler room to get their stuff. When Dean was walking to the room he saw Rachael walking and talking with a guy. He got really mad, he walked up to them and started talking to them.

"Hi miss, you're the student who wanted the locker right? Well we have one for you. I'll show you." Dean said.

"Uhh can you show me later, I kind of have something to do right now." Rachael said. "I think I should show you now!" Dean said angrily.

"Fine." Rachael sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Come to the café after." Tom said walking away.

"What the hell was that Dean!!" Rachael yelled.

"You don't think I saw but I did. You were flirting! Yeah I saw that!" Dean said walking away.

"Whatever. It's just talking and if that's classified as flirting well I'm sorry but right now he's my only friend in this place!" Rachael spat out to her brother.

"Anyways, let's just get this ghost and then we can leave. The only trouble is, is that we can't find it." Dean said.

"What do you mean you can't find it? You lost the ghost? How can anyone lose a ghost!" Rachael said as they reached the boiler room.

"We didn't lose it.. We just can't find it!" Dean explained.

"That's as good as losing it!"Rachael said. "Look I can't deal with this right now, I'll help you look after school okay."

"Okay, Sam is gone to talk to Melissa's mom, so hopefully he'll be back soon." Dean said checking his messages on his phone.

"Kay whatever, like I care." Rachael said walking away.

**Rachael POV**

Rachael walked to the café to go look for Tom. It wasn't a long search, she found him right way with his friends at the back.When she got to him she was introduced to his friends.

"Hey Rachael, this is Danny, Rob, Sarah, Ariel and Mack. I know being new sucks so I thought maybe meeting new people and making friends would make your first day not so intimidating." Tom said.

"Thanks, Hey." Rachael said shyly.

"So what was with that creepy conversation with the janitor?" Tom asked sitting down.

"Oh I just asked this janitor about getting a locker. Apparently the office doesn't give a rats ass if you have a locker or not." Rachael said sitting down next to him.

"Oh then I guess then you've meet mrs. Keaton, the locker advisor. Yeah she really doesn't care. She would rather have no kids have lockers. She's such a bitch. I asked her for a new locker cause mine had this weird smell and she just starred at me. I just left and asked the janitor." The girl Sarah said.

"Don't worry she's the only bitch in the faculty. Actually the teachers here are really relaxed, especially Mr. Jackson. I swear we think he's a crack head or something. Either way he's the most relaxed. He's the Film and Video teacher, I had him last semester, easiest A ever." Ariel told.

"I think I have him next." Rachael said to the group.

"Oh so do I, This will be a better class now that your coming, there is way to much testosterone in that class. I mean don't get me wrong the guys in that class are great but sometimes they can be real jerks." Sarah said.

"So got a boyfriend?" Tom asked.

"Ah, nope." Rachael said. She didn't know if her and Vic were an item, they might be, but She didn't know for sure.

"Do you guys want some, I can't eat it anymore, it's gunna kill me!" Ariel said.

"Ah no it's okay, I don't think anyone wants it." Mack said.

"What about Rachael, you want any fantastic cafeteria food!" Ariel asked.

"Umm no I'll pass." Rachael said. 'God Sam and Dean are gunna be pissed if they find out I skipped lunch.'

"What you don't eat?" Sarah asked.

"Don't mind Sarah, she likes to ask random and inappropriate questions." Tom said.

"That's okay." Rachael said simply.

"So how do you like it here?" Danny asked.

"It's pretty cool. Everyone's really nice. Not at my last school, god there so vicious! But I really miss my old friends. It seems so weird not having a lunch period with out talking about hockey. I miss it." (A/n yeah that's right K.K I'm getting used to it, but don't de fooled, I'm still gunna complain!) Rachael told getting sad about not having her best friend there with her.

"Hey do you guys know anything about the girl that got killed her recently?" Rachael asked.

"Oh yeah Melissa, we didn't really know her we just have seen her walking around with her boyfriend. Apparently at a party she was at she was making out with her boyfriends best friend...several time. When her boyfriend saw out he went haywire. Broke up with her right on the spot." Sarah said. 'Well that would explain why the thing killed her.' Rachael thought.

"Interesting..." Was the only thing Rachael said.

Before Rachael knew it, the day was over. She didn't want it to be over. It was one of the best days of her life, even if what half she said was fake. Rachael went to Tom's locker with him to say goodbye.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rachael said before turning to leave.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Tom said. As Rachael was turning to leave Tom grabbed her hand and swung her around. Before she could say anything tom kissed her.

"Sorry I just wanted to do that all day." Tom said. He closed his locker and left. Rachael left soon after.

'Whoa, what just happened? Would that be considered cheating. I guess not, I mean me and Vic aren't official...are we? Ah crap.' Rachael thought going to the boiler room. When she got their she saw the brothers. Sam was on the computer and dean was filling the guns with rock salt.

"Hey, I got some info on Melissa. Apparently when she was at a party she got a little crazy and started macking on her boyfriends best friend. When he saw he broke up with her." Rachael said. Sitting down next to Sam. "What you doing?"

"Looking for where the dude is buried." Sam said still looking.

"Well I'm gunna go look for him again to make sure he's still here." Dean said.

"I'll go with you." Rachael said getting up and walking to the door. The siblings walked out and into the empty hallway.

"We should split up. Cover more ground." Dean said. Walking one way of the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess." Rachael said walking another way. Rachael decided to go to the second floor first. She had her EMF that Dean helped her make. It showed nothing, no ghost once so ever. She tried on of the classrooms. Everything looked normal to Rachael. As soon as she was turned around something hit her on the head. She turned around to see chalk on the ground. She started to walk further into the room. When she was at the back looking out the window, something bigger hit her on the head. When she looked she saw a chalk eraser on the floor. 'Oh god, I gotta get out of here.' Rachael thought. When she got to the door, the door mysteriously shut and locked. She tried to open it but no go. "Shit!" Rachael said allowed. She tried to yell for help but the hallways were empty and most likely the school was too. She remembered she brung her cell phone so she decided to call Dean.

"Dean! It's here!!! The thing is..." Rachael said before the line went dead.

**Dean POV**

Everything was quiet on the main level. The thing seem to have disappeared. He was about to go back to the boiler room to wait for Rachael and help sam look for the bones when he got a call.

"Hello?" Dean said

"Hey, I found them. I'm going now. It's gunna take a little while to get to the cemetery seeing that they buried him by the edge of town." Sam said sounding like he was in the car.

"Okay, I guess I'll go look for Rachael." Dean said walking the way Rachael went.

"Wait you left her alone!" Sam asked

"Well we needed to cover more ground...wait I got call waiting...Hello?" Dean said.

"Dean! It's here!!! The thing is..." Rachael said before being cut off.

"Rachael...Rachael! Shit!" Dean said. He switched the conversations.

"Sam It's here. Rachael just called me but all I got was that it was here." Dean said running around the school. It was eerie, noone but him was in the hallways. No other janitors or teachers were in the school.

"Shit Sam it probably has her." Dean said. He stopped at a bulletin board. The only notice was that there was a pep ralley and most likely everyone was there.

"Shit." Sam said. Dean was about to say something but he heard a scream coming from the second floor. He ran to the scream as fast as he could.

"Sam you still there..." the line went dead.

**Sam POV **

"Dean? DEAN?" Sam screamed into the cell phone. When he couldn't hear Dean he ended the conversation. He drove faster to the cemetery. He kept trying his siblings cell phones but neither of them would pick up. He got to the cemetery 15 minutes later. He ran through trying to find the grave. It was getting dark and the cemetery looked like it hasn't been visited in years. After a few minutes of searching he finally found it. "Richard Walter Blare." Sam started to dig. It was like there was no body under the gravestone. But he kept digging. All of a sudden he got this piercing throb in his head. His vision didn't come at the right time.

_Rachael screamed. A big textbook was flying towards her. She ducked just in time but when she got up another one came and hit her hard on the head. She crawled to avoid the desk coming for her. She got up fast and ran towards the door. The door wouldn't open. Dean was looking through the window of the door. He had worry in his eyes. He could see everything that was happening to his sister but her couldn't do anything about it. Another textbook was flying towards her but she ran. When she stopped a filing cabinet came toward her with ease pinning her to the wall. Her arm got caught between her and the filing cabinet and her head moved back hitting her head on the wall behind her. When the filing cabinet moved back Rachael fell unconscious. _

Sam's vision ended. He was on the ground holing his head. When the throbbing stopped he got back to work. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't want this vison to come true but he knew it would. He worked faster trying to get to the bones. He finally found them. He got out and poured the salt on the bones and used a match to set them on fire.

**Rachael and Dean POV**

Rachael had dodged every single textbook in that room twice. The ghost would not give up. When she got up from another textbook attack, another textbook came, this time it hit Rachael with a lot of force. She hit the ground on her side hurting her left arm. She got up, she had tears streaming down her face. She ran towards the door to try and open it again, but it wouldn't budge. She looked into the window and could she Dean right there trying to open the door as well. He tried to knock it down but it wouldn't even move.

"DEAN HELP!!" Rachael said crying.

"It will be okay...look out!" Dean said pointing to the table that was moving really fast towards her. She moved away from the door but that didn't get her out of danger. A big filing cabinet pinning her to a wall. Her arm was stuck in between her and the cabinet and her head flew back and she hit her head on the wall. When the cabinet finally moved she dropped to the floor unconscious. Suddenly all the books and junk that were in the air dropped to the floor and the door opened. Dean ran to his sister calling her name but she wouldn't move or talk.

"Rachael! You gotta wake up." Dean said. He took out his phone. He could finally make calls. He called 9-1-1 and got an ambulance to come. By this time it was around 6 and all the kids from the pep ralley was long gone. After he called Sam.

"Sam did you do it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I did, is it gone?" Sam asked in return.

"Yeah but Rachael..she's unconscious. I called the ambulance. There gunna be here soon." Dean said.

"I'll be there soon." Sam said ending the call. The ambulance arrived soon after the call. They got Rachael onto the stretcher and went to the hospital.

**General POV**

Dean sat in the waiting room for several minutes before Sam had come. All they could do was wait till the doctor comes out.

"Are you the Winchesters?" A doctor asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Dean said standing up from his chair.

"Well she has a severe concussion, but she is awake now, but unfortunately she doesn't remember anything. We think she has a case of amnesia. We want to keep her here for the night to monitor her. I would try to trigger memories, maybe show her some of her favorite things or pictures from family vacations. You can go in if you want." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Sam said before walking in. Rachael was just sitting there starring at her hands. She looked up when she saw the brothers walking in.

"Umm hello?" Rachael said.

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Just fine...um can I ask you something?" Rachael said.

"Yeah what?" Sam asked.

"Ah...who are you?" Rachael asked confused.

"You don't remember us...were your brothers." Dean said.

"I have brothers?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah..." Sam said.

"So if I have brothers, where's mom and dad?" Rachael asked.

"You don't remember what happened?"Dean asked.

"No...what happened?" Rachael asked nervously. Dean and Sam just looked at each other for a second. "Am I going to have to find out on my own or are you guys going to tell me!?"

"Rachael, mom died when you were 6 months old." Sam told her. He took her had but she snatched it away.

"And what about my father." Rachael asked no pissed off.

"Well dad would be here but he had to go on a...business trip that he couldn't miss." Dean lied.

"So he wouldn't be here helping his daughter our. That's nice of him. I hope I never get to meet him now!" Rachael said crossing her arms.

"Oh Rach." Sam said sitting next to her. "He means well he really does but he had to go on this trip."

"Yeah and leave his daughter for dead. We have a nice father." Rachael said still mad at him. "I'm tired. Can you just leave me alone."

"Yeah, well be out side in the hallway if you need us." Sam said getting up and pushing dean out in the hall. They walked into the cafeteria to go get some coffee.

"You think we should tell her about the...the family business?" Dean asked.

"We don't want to confuse her more. Maybe we should tell her in a more subtle and quite environment." Sam said.

"I guess. Should we tell dad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He might not let her hunt again. Remember when I got hurt on one of my earlier hunts. He didn't let me hunt for the year and on top of that more training. I really don't want to make her do more training since her...condition."

"Right okay well you wanna go back."

"Yeah sure." Sam and Dean walked back to Rachael's room. She was sitting up just staring at the wall across from her. Figuring things out. She was startled when Dean and Sam came in.

"Your still here?" Rachael asked.

"What, you think we'd up and leave you here?" Dean said

"Well you are my brothers and since our father isn't here I figured you were just like him." Rachael said.

"We're not him, we would never leave you." Sam said a little mad.

"Oh, Kay... I'm bored. When can I leave?" Rachael asked.

"Tomorrow." Dean said taking a seat next to his sister. Rachael just sighed.

"I'm gunna go take a walk, I'll be back later." Sam said. "I'll bring you back stuff to do."

"Thanks..." Rachael couldn't figure out Sam's name.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Sam. Thanks Sam." Rachael said with a smile, she finally has a name to a face. Sam left to go to the car.

"So umm..." Rachael started to say.

"Dean." Dean said simply.

"Right, Dean. Umm so can you like tell me something...anything about what you or...Sam or even dad does? Or even something about were we live. I mean it's not like we live out of hotels and drive everywhere right?"

"Heh, well umm Dad..he's in sales...for a big company. Umm Sam he's a law student at Stanford...and I'm...between jobs right now." Dean lied.

"And Sam's the oldest?" Rachael asked.

"No I'm the oldest." Dean said.

"You're the oldest? Sam must have had the biggest growth spurt on earth."

"Yeah he did... So you don't remember anything?" Dean asked.

"No...nothing, it's like there's a huge gap in my life where what every memory that is supposed to be there...isn't." Rachael said slowly. Rachael was getting frustrated. She tried to get everything that was lost back but nothing came back to her. "So do you know anything about my life like what music I like or movies... anything?" Rachael asked.

"Well you have shitty taste in music, I mean you like hip hop and rap and rock. I mean the rocks okay but the hip hop. Oh and don't get me started on your techno stuff." Dean said. Rachael just laughed a little.

"What type of music do you like?" Rachael asked.

"He likes mullet rock...I'm talkin AC/DC, metallica, REO speedwagon, the whole shebang." Sam said walking into the room. He had his hands full of Rachael's stuff. Her Ipod, Her favorite books and some magazines. "Here, I got some stuff so your not bored."

"Thanks!" Rachael said happily. She took the stuff and laid it down on her bed. She took her Ipod and stated to listen to music. "What the hell are you talking about Dean, My music rocks!!" Dean rolled his eyes as Rachael slightly danced to the music.

It was 10 at night and Rachael was asleep. Dean and Sam stepped out of the room to go get some coffee. They have been with Rachael for the whole day.

"Did you notice Rachael today?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean, of course I noticed her." Dean said confused.

"I mean didn't you see her today. She looked so happy. Probably the most happiest I've ever seen in a while." Sam said. They sat down at an empty table. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her about what we do. Maybe we can protect her better."

"We'll have to tell dad then cause if he found out before we tell him he's gunna want her to go back to training and then back on the job." Dean said. "I guess I'll call him tomorrow."

"I think I'm gunna go back to the motel. You going to stay here?"Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean simply said. They got up from the table when they finished their coffee's and left the cafeteria. Dean went back to the room while Sam left for the motel. Dean sat beside his sister thinking. He knew he had to call his dad but he just didn't want to get yell at and he didn't want to put Rachael back into training which he knew John would do. He looked at Rachael she looked pale with a hint of yellow and she was shaking. The doctor came in and checked out everything. He was looking at a sheet for the longest time.

"Um Mr. Winchester, Rachael's iron levels are quite low. I'm afraid she has a case of anemia. Has she had any eating problems lately that you have noticed?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah about a week ago I noticed that she didn't eat as much. What's anemia? Is it bad?" Dean said a bit scared.

"Well, her iron levels are lower than they should be. We took a blood test about a few hours ago and finally got the results. Her blood count is low which is because of the low iron levels from the not eating properly. We caught this to late. She will have to have a blood transfusion as soon as possible." The doctor said. "You should know the risks. With the blood transfusion she will be at risk of hepatis B and C. We don't like giving blood transfusion unless absolutely necessary which in this case it is. I should go get the new blood. I will be right back." Dean was scared now. He didn't want his sister to go through this. He decided to call his father now.

**Sam POV**

Sam got to the room. All he wanted to do was sleep. He sat on the bed and was about to go to sleep when he got a call. It was Dean.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Rachael needs a blood transfusion. Apparently because she hasn't eaten properly she has gotten anemia. They said that they don't normally give blood transfusions but since this is bad he said that this is something that they had to do. They just got the tests back, Sam... she looks bad. I think we should call dad now." Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." sam said. You could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm going to call now. Can you come back to the hospital, I don't want her to be alone." Dean said.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute." Sam said. He closed his phone and got up from the bed.

**Dean POV**

Dean walked back into the room and saw his sister now awake. She was scared. Obviously the doctor told her about what was happening.

"Dean, I'm scared." Rachael said.

'First she doesn't remember anything about anyone and now she has to deal with this. It's not fair.' Dean thought. "It'll be okay Rach. Sam will be here soon and soon will dad."

"Oh yeah the mysterious dad that hasn't come yet. What makes you sure he'll come now?" Rachael said through the tears.

"I just know." Dean said softly. After a few minutes Sam came back.

"Hey she okay?" Sam asked as Dean got from the seat.

"Well she stopped crying and now she's just resting. I'm going to call dad now, can you go watch her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah no problem." Sam walked up to Rachael and sat in the same spot Dean was sitting in a second ago.

Dean walked out side and started to call John. To his surprise John actually picked up. "Dad?"

**A/n okay guys kinda long chapter, I tried to jam as much as I could into this chapter. It's finally done! I want to say thanks to you guys that have reviewed I love them and let's keep them coming please.**


	8. Dear ol' dad

Disclaimer- don't own the Winchester boys (cries in corner)

_Dean walked out side and started to call John. To his surprise John actually picked up. "Dad?"_

"Dean, what happened?" John said.

"How did you know anything was wrong?" Dean said nervously.

"The fact that you called me, calls for concern. And also that I can hear that you nervous." John said.

"Oh well yeah there is something wrong." Dean sighed. "It's Rachael..she-she got hurt."

"Dammit! I knew she wasn't ready! Okay were are you guys?" John asked.

"Saint Andrews hospital." Dean said.

"I'm coming. I'll call you when I get there." John said before ending the conversation. Dean didn't get to tell him about Rachael's condition. He put his cell in his pocket and walked back to the room. Rachael was reading a magazine trying to get her mind off the fact that she's hooked up to like a thousand machines.

"Hey sam can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked as he smiled at his sister.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Sam said getting up. They walked out of the room and started talking.

"So I called dad and he's coming." Dean said. "I didn't get a chance to tell him about her condition so, if we don't tell him before he goes into the room then she's gunna be scared shitless." Sam nodded.

"You think we should tell Rachael that he's coming, maybe prepare her just in case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess we should. But what do we say, that whatever he says is false? Maybe we should tell her about you know what we do. Maybe she'll take it as well as she did when she was five." Dean said. He looked into the room. Rachael was reading the magazine trying to figure out who the people in the pictures were.

"When Rachael was five she thought unicorns were real! She was more open to the concept of...supernatural beings." Sam said. "Maybe we'll just tell her about the hunting trips, not actually what were hunting but just that we do it sometimes."

"Kay, I guess we'll tell her now." Dean said before he walked back into the room. "Hey Rach can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." Rachael set down her magazine and starred at her brothers. "What's up?"

"Okay well dad's coming here, like now." Sam didn't know how to tell her that the guy she hates is coming to see her.

"What dad- our dad? The guy that didn't come before? Why is he coming? I don't want him to come!" Rachael started to panic.

"Unfortunately he won't take no for an answer so he's coming now. But what we wanted to tell you is that when you get out of here, we think he might want you to go with him and train. We'll let dad explain everything about that but we just wanted to tell you that he's coming." Dean said taking a seat next to Rachael. You could tell Rachael was mad.

**Rachael POV**

'I don't even fricken know him! Why is he coming here! and what's with the training. Training for what... This sucks.' Rachael thought.

"When is he coming?" Rachael asked.

"Not for a couple of hours. We just wanted to tell you and not just hand you to the dogs." Dean said.

"Whatever." Rachael sighed turning back to her magazine. Dean and Sam sat back and waited for their father to come.

The next 2 hours were slow. Rachael didn't mind, the more time waiting the less time she sees her father. Rachael was resting and listening to her music.

Dean came into the room and could clearly hear Evanescence's bring me to life. Rachael's eyes were closed but you could tell she was thinking about something. When she thinks she always had this look of confusion, but in a cute way.

"What do you want Dean? Kinda busy here." Rachael said. It startled Dean, Rachael's eyes were still closed, how could she have seen him walk in.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dean asked.

"I can smell you from all the way over here. Take a shower once in a while would yeah." Rachael said turning off her music.

"So... are you okay? I mean with dad coming?" Dean asked.

"I guess I mean I shouldn't judge him, right, I mean he's better than I thought right?" Rachael had so many questions.

"He's...He's a character...look, once your out of here we might not get to see you for a while." Dean couldn't look at Rachael. He knew she had the face that broke Dean's heart. The face that had pure sorrow when Dean or anyone said something that made her sad.

"Why? Where am I going to go?" Rachael said shocked and sad.

"Dad will probably want you to go back to train with him." Dean said.

"Train for what!? What am I training for?" Rachael said starting to get mad.

"I shouldn't really say this yet, but...you are going to go back to train to fight...supernatural beings..."

"What? Okay Dean, have you gone loco?"

"I know it seems weird but it's true." As soon as Dean said that he got a call. It was John. He arrived. Dean told Rachael not to panic when she see's her father. She promised and Dean went to get Sam to find their father.

**Dean's POV**

He and Sam went to the entrance their father told them he would be at but they couldn't find him. They waited and waited but nothing. Dean tried his cell but no answer.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. I guess we should go back to Rachael." Sam said.

"I guess." Dean and Sam headed back to Rachael's room. When they got close enough they heard yelling coming from Rachael's room. The ran the rest of the way to see Rachael scared and their dad standing in the middle of the room.

**General POV**

"Get the hell away from me!" Rachael yelled. She was trying to get out of bed but Dan stopped her. He tried to calm her down but nothing was working. "Who is he? He can't be our father!"

"What's wrong with her, why can't she remember me? This was suppose to be an easy job!" John shouted scaring Rachael even more.

"Look dad, you hung up before Dean got a chance to say what happened and what's wrong with Rach. Can we step outside, let Rachael calm down and I'll tell you what happened." Sam asked. The two men went out of the room while Dean calmed down Rachael. He sat on the bed and talked to her quietly.

Sam said a lot in the ten minutes that they were out in the hall. They came back in and Rachael stared to panic again. John stayed far back so Rachael would be calmer. There was an awkward silence. Dean was the first to talk.

"So Rachael...this is our dad." Dean said stating the obvious.

"Look Rachael. I know you don't remember who I am but I think what is best for you is for you to come with me back into training." John said. Rachael gripped Dean's arm harder. They all knew she was scared.

"Sir, I don't think..." Sam said before he got cut off.

"I think it would be best for her." John said in his scary tone that even gave Dean the chills.

"What does Rachael want?" Sam asked. He wasn't going to give up. He knew that it wasn't best for her.

"I...I don't really want to go, I feel more safer with Sam and Dean." She said Quietly and slowly.

"Well your still coming no matter what. In two days your out of here and you'll be coming with me." John said angrily. Rachael was scared. There were tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to show them but it was pretty difficult.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean said. He got up and went out in the hall.

"Sam? Am I really going to go with him?" Rachael asked.

"I hope not. But if so. We'll be right there with you." Sam said. They could hear muffled voices getting louder and louder. A few minutes later Dean and John walk in the room.

"I tried. Rach, your gunna have to go with Dad, okay?" Dean said. Rachael was scared. This new person just walks into her life and takes her away from the two people she trusts the most.

The next two days went by quickly and before Rachael knew it she was walking to her dad's car. After saying by to her brothers she got into the car and was ready to go where ever her dad was taking her.

**A/N: I know, kind of short chapter but I had the most biggest case of writers block. This was so chick flicky but I guess it had to be written. So I wonder what will happen to Rachael. I really don't know so you guys can help me. If you got an idea please tell me. Then I can get out of this slump. **


	9. One thing after another

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did my life would be a whole hell of a lot better!

They were on the road for two hours and not saying anything. Rachael was nervous and didn't know how to start the conversation. She sat on the passengers side reading one of her books. She sighed after a few minutes and set her book in her bag on the floor.

"So...umm about the training thing...what exactly are we training for?" Rachael started.

"Well maybe I should tell you why were going to train. Well when you were six months old Your mother died. She was killed...by a demon. Now I know it sounds weird and your probably thinking I'm crazy but it's true. I've been trying to find the thing that killed her for the past...well fifteen years." John explained.

"So I'm going to be trained to kill it?" Rachael asked slowly.

"Yeah, you are." John simply said. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Rachael processed.

"What was my mother like?" Rachael asked. She turned to John with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well she was Beautiful, just like you. She was tall and had Blonde hair. She was funny, smart. Basically, She's everything you are." John started tearing. He looked at Rachael and smiled, Rachael smiled back.

"What was I like...when I was younger?" Rachael asked whipping tears from her eyes.

"You're stubborn, very sarcastic like Dean, and you liked to climb trees.. I remember one time we were at a friends house and you and your brothers were playing in the back, I think you were around 6 at the time, and I guess you climbed the biggest tree you could find just to prove you could. I remember Sam running into the house shouting to tell up you were stuck in a tree. We never ran so fast in our lives. I saw you up in the highest part of the tree, and I flipped. Bobby, our friend ran to get the ladder. Dean started to climb the tree to see if he could get you. I never imagined that Dean could climb that fast. It took us about a half an hour to get you down." John laughed a little and so did Rachael.

"I wish I could remember it." Rachael said. "So how long till we get there?"

"About 4 more hours." John said looking over at his daughter.

"Aw great!" Rachael sighed. " Well I guess that leaves enough time for you to tell me about who I actually am. Maybe something will help me remember." John laughed.

John told Rachael all about herself. 4 hours flew by fast and they were on the small dirt road leading to the little training house. Rachael spotted a small little house in a clearing. She also saw what looked like a black car. It was Dan and Sam. As they approached the car they could easily see the two boys standing next to the car. Rachael got out and ran to her brothers.

"Oh my god guys what are you doing here!" Rachael said jumping into Deans arms.

"Well we decided that it wouldn't be much fun for you if it was just you and dad so we came over to come train with you guys." Sam said.

"Can't have enough training, RIGHT dad?" Dean asked.

"Right. Well let's save the chat for later. Get the stuff into the house and be ready to start training in 10 minutes." John said blankly. The siblings grabbed their things and headed into the house.

"Is he always that scary when we train?" Rachael asked when they got to their room. Sam and Dean nodded. It was a small room, but big enough for three beds. They ditched there things and got into their sweats. They led Rachael outside to a dirt pathway where John was already standing.

"Now I want you guys to run 10 miles and then go to the boxing ring. Dean and Sam will show you where that is, Kay Rach. Now GO!" The three started running. Rachael took it slow but then started to pick up her speed. She started to love the feeling of running. She got a head of her brothers and kept running. Sam and Dean tried to catch up to her but they couldn't.

**Rachael POV**

In the distance she could hear her brothers wanting her to slow down, but they were two distant. She just kept running. She didn't care that her sides were hurting, and it didn't matter that she just got out of the hospital. Running just cleared her mind with she thought felt so great. She started to hum a song she heard. By the time she stopped to take a breather Sam and Dean were no where to be found and she was lost. The path was gone and all she could see were trees everywhere.

"FUCK!" Rachael yelled loudly to herself. She started to walk the direction she came from. She started to get scared so she started to jog. Rachael heard a noise coming from behind her, it sounded like foot steps. She stopped and turned around, but she saw nothing. She started to run at full speed but it seemed to just get her even more lost. She finally stopped and looked around there was something in the trees. A dark figure that moved around really fast. Rachael ran in another direction to try to get away from it. She thought she got away from it, but she was wrong.

**Dean and Sam POV**

Dean was slightly behind sam as they were running. Dean finally caught up with sam. They were about half way done and they were both wiped out.

"You think Rachael is okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's probably done by now. How'd she get so fast?" Dean asked.

"I've heard that if you get amnesia or something like that, something like running, in Rachael's case, can be improved." Sam said. Dean nodded. There was silence for a bit. You could hear the trees rustling in the wind and some birds chirping. It seemed too quiet for the boys. When the wind stopped they heard a scream coming from off in the forest. The brothers looked at each other and knew exactly who it was. They dashed towards the scream. They stopped when they realized that was a stupid mistake going off in the forest without a gun. They ran back, hopefully it wasn't Rachael who screamed.

They got back to the path and ran the rest of the course. When they reached the end they didn't see their sister. They got really worried so they ran to where their father told them to meet, maybe she was there, but she wasn't. How were they going to explain this to their father.

"Where's Rachael?" John asked as they approached him.

"Umm... well...she ran too fast for us and when we got to the end of the course...she wasn't there..." Dean explained.

"Dammit!" John exclaimed. "We have to find her. Do you guys have any idea where she might be?"

"Well...we heard- a scream...back in the forest..." Sam said.

"Come on, we gotta find her." John said walking to the weapon closet. They got everything they thought they needed. Flare guns, rock salt guns, shot guns, basically they got everything they could carry.

**Rachael POV **

Rachael awoke with a bad headache. She was tied up in a corner of a dirty old mine. She looked around trying to find light but there wasn't any.

"Great! What else, huh, if you hate me that much just kill me already!!!" She yelled up to the heavens. She was pissed. She put her head back to rest on the wall but when she did she felt a pain coming from her head. 'A bump great...' she tried to get the ropes off but they were tied tight. She heard a noise coming across from her.

"Ow... what the hell!" A voice said loudly which made her headache worse.

"Hello?" Rachael asked.

"Hello? Who's there!?" the voice asked.

"I'm Rachael...who are you?"

"I'm Alex...What are we doing here?"

"I-I don't know."

"All I remember is going camping with my buddies and I had to go get wood for the fire and the next minute I get jumped from behind and now...well.."

"Yeah I was going for a run and then I get jumped." Rachael was scooted towards the voice. It was like playing Marco polo. She finally got to the guy. 'Whoa this guys hot!'

"Well it looks like were gunna be here for a long time. So why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked.

"Um... to tell you the truth...I really don't know. All I know is that I went on a trip with my brothers and I fell down a hill. Personally I don't think I would ever just fall down a hill, but I don't know for sure." Rachael tried to remember, but it wasn't working.

"Oh I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Changing this weird subject... I don't know anything about you."

"Well, I'm 18 I live a few hours away from here. My buddies are probably to drunk to figure out I'm missing. Classic..."

"Some friends."

"Yeah, there an ...interesting bunch of people." They both laughed a little. For the next hour or so they talked about everything, from music to tv shows. They were having a great time. They never wanted the moment to end...

**Sam, Dean and John POV**

The boys went through the forest calling out Rachael's name, but there was no answer. They were searching for 3 hours but no leads. They couldn't risk splitting up so the stayed close.

"Hey look over there." Dean said looking at an entrance to an old mine.

"You think she might have gone in there?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, let's go check it out." Dean said.

"No were not going in there. It's too dangerous." John said.

"Dad it's getting dark and I'm not about to leave my little sister out in the woods with god knows what! Sam let's go!" Dean said walking through the mine's entrance. Sam and John followed. They walked through the mine for a few minutes. Sam got an eerie feeling. He heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around and saw a black shadow running passed the entrance light.

"Guys...were not alone." Sam whispered. Dean and John turned to where Sam was looking but they saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." Dean said.

"It's gone..." Sam said.

"Come on over here." John nodded towards a long tunnel. They walked through the tunnel till they came across a fork in the tunnel.

"Okay what creepy tunnel are we gunna take first?" Sam asked.

**Rachael POV**

Rachael and Alex talked for hours. They knew more about each other than most people they've known their whole lives. Rachael and Alex finally got untied. Rachael and Alex were tired. It was about 8 when they fell asleep. They huddled together to keep each other warm. Rachael started to moan. She was having another nightmare.

"_What did you do!?" Rachael asked Dean from the car. Sam was on the ground, he wasn't moving. _

" _I-I had too." Dean stammered. Rachael opened the door and hopped on the good leg over to her motionless brother. She fell to the ground and felt Sam's neck for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. _

"_Dean he's still alive we have to get him to the hospital!" Rachael said through her tears._

"_Rach, he's possessed. Even if we take him there he'll just cause chaos after." Dean said. Tears started to form in his eyes._

"_NO! We-we have to help him! We can't just leave him like this! I won't leave him!" Rachael yelled at her brother._

"_Rach. They want you. They NEED you. We have to leave NOW!" Dean said grabbing Rachael's arm._

"_NO...I can't, I just can't! If they want me, they can have me. I can't leave him. Save your self, I'll be okay, Just go!"_

"_I'm not leaving the two people I love the most. I can't save Sam right now. But I can save you. We can come back and save him when were stronger. Now let's go!" _

Rachael woke up to Alex waking her. Tears were streaming down her face as Alex held Rachael for what seemed like hours. They wanted out so bad but the room was locked. There were footsteps out side of the room. Rachael and Alex got scared. The huddled in the corner waiting for what was next.

"Frak, what are we gunna do." Rachael was thinking.

"We could...I really don't know."

'I guess I just have to tackle it. Then at least Alex can get away.' The footsteps got closer and finally they got to the door. The two waited for something to happen. The silence was making Rachael more anxious. Finally the door opened with a burst and Rachael started running. She didn't even think she just knew they had to get out. She pounced on him and held him down.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled. Rachael was shocked. She just tackled her brother, and he hit the ground. Normally it would be the other way around.

"Dean?" Rachael said shocked. She got off of him and help him up.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dean asked.

"Umm tackling my favorite brother." Rachael joked with a little Winchester smirk. "How did you find us?"

"Well we heard a scream and we followed it."

"Oh." Rachael simply said.

"We have to get out of here before what ever took you guys comes back." Sam said. They started to walk back. They got to the fork of the mine. They were silent the whole way. Rachael fell back behind them. She knew that she had to kill the thing that took her. The feeling she had grew bigger with each step she took. When she was the other tunnel she took it while the others took the tunnel to leave the mine. She heard noises at the end of the tunnel. She slowed down and got the flare gun she took from Dean. She knew that the gun was the only thing that could kill it. She didn't know why she knew it was another feeling she had. She held it ready to fire as she walk to the very end of the tunnel. There was an eerie glow of light coming from the setting sun outside coming through the rafters. There were bodies everywhere. Rachael almost puked at the sight of them.

"Gross." Rachael whispered to herself, but that got the attention of the Wendigo.

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys guessed what it was by now)

**Dean, Sam and John POV**

Dean thought it was weird that Rachael didn't talk for a few minutes so he turned around.

"Rach?" He stopped along with the others. "Fuck!" they raced back to the fork. They stopped for a moment then they heard a scream. But it wasn't a girl screaming, it was unearthly, with the scream they saw a flash of light. They followed the flash and scream to a room with an awful stench. Rotting bodies everywhere. They looked around and saw Rachael on the ground.

"Rach, what happened?" Dean asked pulling Rachael into a hug.

"I just needed to kill it, it was just something I had to do." Rachael said. Dean hugged Rachael and ushered out of the tunnel.

They got out of the mine and started walking to the house. Alex and Rachael were talking the whole way. They got to the house and Alex went back to his camp site. Rachael gave him her number.

"What an eventful day." Rachael sighed as she plopped on her bed.

"Oh yeah quite eventful." Sam sighed sitting on his bed.

"Is that what were supposed to kill...is that what dad is training us for?" Rachael asked. Sam nodded.

"But it's not just that. Rach, there are other things out there- Bigger and worse things that we need you to be prepared for."

"Are you sure I can handle it?"

"Your pretty strong. You can do it."

"I guess." Rachael got off her bed and walked to her dresser. She took out her favorite band T-shirt and sweat pants. "I'm going for a shower."

"Meet us downstairs in ten, we got boxing to do." Sam said walking out of the room.

"Can't dad give me a break?"

"Nope."

After her shower she went downstairs and met up with her brothers.

"Okay ready for some boxing training?" Dean said excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Rachael said sarcastically.

"Okay guys, Rach were going to start off by showing you how to block." John and the brothers spent the next few hours on how to block, punch and kick. Rachael was learning fast. "Let's have a match. Dean and Rachael."

"What no way. Dad, we can't just fight Rachael!" Dean near yelled.

"That's an order!" Dean and Rachael got ready. Rachael threw the first punch. Dean blocked it then punched back, Rachael blocked it but wasn't ready for his kick. Dean kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, she hit her head hard on the mat. She was motionless. The boys rushed to her.

"Fuck. Rach!" Dean said running to her side. Rachael started to move.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked slowly getting up.

"You..ah..got kicked...by dean...and you fell to the floor." Sam said.

"Dean I'm so gunna kick your ass!" Rachael got up quickly. She stumbled a bit but steadied herself.

"Hold up, speedy Gonzales. Are you okay, I mean you just got kicked in the stomach, don't you wanna like slow down?"

"Why would I do that, First this little bugger let's me get attacked by a freaking vengeful spirt and then kicks me in the stomach. What the hell!?"

"Wait you remember that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah, I was kinda there!" Rachael said pointing to her wrist. "Now move, I want to kick Dean's ass!" Sam tried to hold Rachael.

"Rach, before you go kicking anyone's ass I just want to ask, do you remember what happened a week ago?" Sam asked holding onto Rachael's arms.

"Well yeah, you guys picked me up from the house to help you on the case."

"What about before?" Dean asked keeping his distance.

"What does that matter! God you guys are weird."

"Rach, we need to know, what happened before?"

"I uh- I had a party and then Sam and Dean broke it up." Rachael squirmed. She knew what was about to come.

"You what?" John said calmly.

'Crap the calm before the storm tactic, I hate that!' Rachael thought. "Yeah I kinda had a party after you guys left."

"Rachael Michelle Winchester! What the hell were you thinking! You weren't thinking! What would have happened if someone had found a gun, one drunkin idiot has a gun and the world would go to hell in a hand basket! Rachael Michelle your grounded! No more hunts for you for a long time!"

"Woo he used the middle name." Dean sung.

"Shut up! And dad what the hell! it's your faut anyway, if you would have just brought me this whole thing would probably have never happened!" Rachael walked away pissed.

"Missy get back here we're not finished."

"Yeah _sir_ we are!" Rachael had never called John _sir_ it just wasn't right, John had given up trying to teach Rachael to say sir instead, sir just never stuck.

**Rachael POV **

Rachael ran upstairs and to her room. She slammed and locked it. She had so many emotions running at the same time. Tears were rolling down her face.

'It's not my fault, why couldn't he have just let me go with them.' She could taste the chips she had in the car while driving to the house. She walked to over to her bathroom and to the toilet. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Rachael?" Dean yelled. She heard him knocking. She ignored him and closed the bathroom door. She lifted the toilet seat up.

"Rachael, come on. Why are you so pissed he was just looking out for you. I mean it was a stupid idea to have a party. Come on Rach open up."

**Dean POV **

Dean went upstairs to see if Rachael was okay. He heard Rachael's door close and lock.

"Rachael?" Dean knocked on the door. "Rachael, come on. Why are you so pissed he was just looking out for you. I mean it was a stupid idea to have a party. Come on Rach open up." He heard the faint sound of someone throwing up.

"Rachael if you don't open this door up now I'm gunna kick it in!" He waited for a second then he heard the door unlock.

"What do you want, I'm not in the mood." Rachael said coldly.

"Rachael I swear to god. What is going on with you." Dean tried to walk into the room but Rachael stopped him.

"Come on Rachael. Let's just talk, please." Dean said softly.

"You were never one to talk, why the change?" Rachael asked.

"I haven't changed I just want to know what's wrong with my baby sister."

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Apparently there is, what were you just doing?"

"NOTHING! Fuck there is nothing wrong, I just am having a bad day! Why don't you bug sam or dad! Like shit, why do you always have to bug me?" Rachael slammed the door. Dean went back downstairs.

"Give her time, she'll tell us when she ready." Sam said.

"Do you know what she was just doing. She was throwing up! I seriously doubt that she's going to tell us anytime soon, we should just tell her we know. Then we can get her help!" Dean said.

"What? Why was she throwing up?" John said concerned.

"Cause she thinks she fat I guess, I don't even want to know what she was thinking all I know is that she needs help and if she doesn't tell us soon then it's going to go way to far!" Dean sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"We can't just bust into her room and tell her to get help." Sam said.

"Then what are we going to do, geek boy, you're obviously the brains of the family, what are we going to say ?" Dean said.

"I guess we could talk to her at dinner. Which we should start. Let's give her some time alone." John said.

**General POV**

Dinner was ready in a half an hour. It was quite, Rachael was upstairs, Dean and sam were making dinner and John was watching tv.

"Sam go get Rach, I'll finish setting the table." Dean said. Sam went up stairs

"Rach? Dinner's ready." Sam opened the door and saw Rachael reading.

"I don't want dinner." Rachael said quietly.

"Come on Rach, you have to eat something."

"No I don't, just leave me alone, please."

"Rachael, you haven't eaten all day, just come down and eat."

"You won't stop bugging me will you?"

"Do you want me to carry you down stairs, cause I will!"

"You wouldn't..." Sam come closer and then finally picked Rachael up and carried her down stairs. "Invade personal space much?"

"I had too." Sam said walking down stairs. They got to the kitchen and Sam sat Rachael down on the seat. Rachael crossed her arms and refused to eat.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Rachael said.

"What's with the attitude?" Dean asked.

"I'm not hungry and the jolly green giant just picked me up and took me downstairs!"

"Look this is for your own good. I don't care if you don't like it. Now eat something!" Rachael starred at her plate for a few minutes. She couldn't do it, she couldn't eat the dinner. Rachael was frustrated.

'I'll just take a few bites, show that I do eat and then when I go up to my room I'll just throw it up no biggie.' Rachael took a few bites. Everyone was watching her."See I'm eating. Now can I just go back upstairs?" She got up to leave before they could say anything. When Rachael got upstairs, the boys had had enough. They went upstairs too and barged into Rachael's room.

"What the hell knock much!?" Rachael said.

"What were you just about to do?" Dean asked.

"Go to the bathroom, what is that a crime now!" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, go to the bathroom my ass." Dean said under his breath.

"Look we know what you were going to do, so just come out with it." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked.

"We know that you don't eat, and when you do you purge it!" Dean yelled.

"How...NO I DON'T"

"Yeah you do. The doctor knew, we know, just say it!" Rachael walked passed them but Dean grabbed her arm. "Just say it." Rachael stepped hard on Dean's foot so he could let go. Dean cursed while she ran passed them and down the stairs. Sam and John followed her.

"Why Rach? Why do you do it?" Sam said blocking the door so she couldn't leave.

"Because...because I'm_ FAT_!" Rachael blurred out.

"What? No your not." Sam said.

"Yeah I am, Dean said it himself. Guy's don't like fat girls." Rachael had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I never said that to you, and besides I was drunk when I said that. Rachael, you are fine the way you are." Dean said coming down stairs.

"How long have you...stopped eating?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know I guess a few months."

"How much did you weight?" John asked.

"Um...132."

"How much now?" Dean asked. Rachael didn't respond. "Rach, how much?"

"106." she responded slowly. Tears rolled down her eyes. The boys went over to Rachael and gave her a hug. The were all thinking the same thing... how are they going to help her.


	10. Party all night long

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural...

**A/N: I forgot to mention on the last chapter my thanks to Noname32, gawsh I love you! And also I want to say something sad. Okay well this month I/ my friends have lost quite a few people. I just want to say R.I.P. to Daniella, Manny, Deb and Eddie. They died at different times, it's been a really sad month for all of us. Alright, well I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing, I love them all! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!**

It's been one week. One week since Rachael told her secret. One week since they left the training house. One week since they had a conversation. The Winchesters' were all at home. Rachael kept busy by staying in her room. She read, watched tv, did anything not to come down and be with her family. She was just to embarrassed. She couldn't be there knowing that the boys knew her secret, watching what she ate, looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

Rachael was in her room reading when she got a text message from Vic.

"Can you come out tonight? There is a major party at Rick's!" Rachael thought for a moment. She needed a night out. She hasn't seen her friends in so long. She text back and told him she'd meet him at the Bean in twenty. The Bean is where everyone chilled. It was just a place where every group, weather it be the Preppies, the jocks, the nerds, went just to hang out. She went downstairs to see her dad in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Hey dad, Um can I go out tonight? I'll be home by curfew." Rachael sat down next to him. She had the puppy dog look. Sam might not be able to break their father with the look, but Rachael sure as hell could.

"Rachael, are you sure?" John asked putting the paper down.

"Yeah, I haven't had a night were I could just hang out with my friends." Rachael still had the puppy dog face on.

"I guess, but be home by curfew not a second longer." Rachael smiled and hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy!" She ran back upstairs to figure out what she's going to wear. She checked her cell phone. 7 new messages. She checked them all.

"Your coming to Rick's party right?" Jen's text read.

"Yeah, are you? I have like nothing to wear!" Rach text back. She looked at the other messages. Some from Tom, and some from Alex. 'I'll text em' back later.' Rachael thought.

"I'm coming over, I'll help." Rachael threw her cell phone on her bed. She walked over to her closet and starred at her clothes. She picked up her favorite jeans and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Hot date tonight?" Sam joked. Rachael threw the clothes on the bed.

"Yeah with this really hot guy. I'm talking, Biker guy with tattoo's on his arms, with a beer gut, and a nice pumber butt! I just get chills thinking about him!" Rachael joked. Sam laughed. "Nah, I'm going out with my friends tonight. Dad said I could, so, finally I get out of the house for a bit and just chill with my friends and not have to worry about anything. I kinda like the feeling."

"I know the feeling. So have you had anything to eat today?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, I had some chips a few hours ago." Rachael lied. The thing was, she didn't have anything to eat. She got really good at lying. She wanted to get better, something kept blocking her.

"So where are you going?" Sam asked walking into the room and sat on the bed.

"First I'm meeting everyone at the Bean then we were gunna go to Rick's for a party." Rachael said walking into her closet.

"Does dad know your going to a party?"

"Sure."

"Rach?"

"I told him I was going out tonight, that's it."

"Just no drinking please, you know what happened last time."

"I know, I know."

"And don't wear something slutty. The last thing I want is a slut as a sister."

"Oh thanks! You think I'm a slut!?" Rachael said half smiling.

"No, I said I don't want a slut as a sister, I never said you were."

"It's as good as saying it!"

"Whatever, I give up." Sam threw his hands in the air.

"Hey!" Jen said as she came upstairs hyper.

"Hey!" Rachael replied. "Sam, some privacy." Sam left Rachael's room and closed the door.

"Okay, I need wardrobe help. What about this?" Rachael held up tight pants and a T-shirt that read 'single all the way.'

"Nah..." Jen said sitting on the bed playing with her hair.

"Kay, what about this?" Rachael held up a mini skirt that looks like it should be for a toddler and a black tube top.

"Nice. Defiantly wear it!" Rachael went into her bathroom and got changed. She also brought track pants and a large T-shirt to cover her outfit. She came out and started to look for her wallet. Rachael's cell started to ring.

"Hello?" Rachael said.

"Hey, Rach, the party is canceled. Rick's parents came home early." Vic said on the other end.

"What! That sucks, now what are we going to do?" Jen had a confused look on her face.

"The party is canceled." Rachael whispered to her. Rachael thought for a moment then she got a great idea.

"I have an idea. Get all our friends and meet us at the Bean in ten, and tell them to bring their fake ID's." Rachael told Vic.

"What's you idea?" Vic asked.

"We're goin' out, just meet us at the Bean. I'll tell you guys later." Rachael said then disconnected the call. She took her make up out off her desk and put it in her purse.

"What are you thinking? Nothing illegal I hope, ah hell all your ideas that have _fake ID's _in them are illegal!" Jen said. Rachael looked at her with a innocent look on her face.

"You have yours right?" Rachael asked.

"Always!" Jen said. Rachael made Jen one two years ago when Rachael was aloud to get one herself.

"Okay we should go. Do I need anything else...ah forget it, I'll probably remember when I get there." Rachael said mostly to herself.

"That's usually how it goes." Jen said walking out of Rachael's room. Rachael followed and closed her door. The walked down the stairs were they were greeted by the three Winchester boys.

"Okay Rachael, you know the drill." Dean said as the two girls got down the stairs. They do this whenever Rachael goes out. She always has to recite the rules of going out.

"Gezz...Kay fine whatever, no smoking, drinking, sex or drugs. Don't do anything that Dean would do, and be home by curfew. If any of these rules are broken, Dean, Sam and Dad can punish me in anyway they choose. Happy? Can we go now, were late." Rachael said. The two girls left the house and ran to the Bean. They got there before everyone arrived so they sat down at their regular table.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jen asked getting up to get some food.

"Nah, I ate before you came." Rachael lied. Jen walked to the counter and got her food. Everyone finally came just as Jen returned with her food.

"Hey guys." Jen said.

"So Rachael what's the plan?" Vic asked.

"Were going to a bar." Rachael said simply. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. "It's gunna be fun. I heard my brothers talking about it, it's got this underground club feel to it, which is not there place to go, but they actually seemed to like it. There's a dance floor in like the basement I guess, which has like polls and tables to dance on. What do you guys say!"

"Where there's tables to dance on, there's me!" Jen said. "I'm in!"

"Do we have a choice?" Dev asked.

"Yeah either you can come with us or you can just go home have a nice quite evening." Rachael said. Dev and the others agreed.

"Okay, I'll be right back, there is no way I'm going when I look like this." Rachael ran to the washroom and in no time she came out dressed in the outfit she picked.

They got to the bar a few minutes later and had there ID's ready. They all got into the Bar with no trouble.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Rachael asked.

"Something strong." Vic said. The rest of the guys agreed and Rachael and Jen went to get the drinks. They got a mixture of vodka and coke with a hint of rum, it had more vodka and rum then anything.

"This will probably get you drunk in 2 minutes." Rachael told coming back from the bar.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Vic asked Rachael taking a drink. Rachael was talking to this really handsome guy, around 20. He had blonde hair and was tall, kind of reminded her of Dean, but much better looking.

"Oh some guy, not important." Rachael said sitting down and taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"She got his number." Jen said.

"You did?" Andrew asked another kid that tagged along.

"No big deal, that's what us girls do." Rachael said, taking a another big gulp.

"You wanna slow your roll?" Vic asked taking the drink from Rachael.

"Yeah your going a little to fast, your gunna throw up faster if you keep doing that." Brad said.

"It's been a long few weeks. Now can I have my drink, I promise I'll slow down.

"Yeah were have you been. It's been what three weeks?" Kyle asked.

"My brothers and dad wanted to go camping and I tagged along, after that night at my house, they wanted to talk to me. So we were going for a hike to this lake we found and there's this ledge that drops down into the woods, it's not very high but anyway I was walking along it and I fell off the ledge down into the little forest area. Fractured my wrist." Rachael lied. She was getting good and lying to people.

"Smart one Rach." Brad said.

"Thanks." Rachael took final gulp of her drink. "I'm done, do you guys want anymore?"

"Me please!" Jen said. While Rachael got the drinks the friends kept talking.

"Have you guys looked at Rachael lately? Something's different about her." Brad said.

"Yeah I've noticed. There's just something about her.." Dev said.

"Something about who?" Rachael asked when she came back. She set down the two drinks and sat down.

"Never mind." Jen said taking her drink. She took a huge gulp.

**Sam, Dean and John POV**

"What a week eh?" dean said siting down next to his brother and father.

"Yeah, it wiped me out." Sam said.

"Why don't we go out. Get out of the house for a while." John offered.

"But we went out on Tuesday." Dean said.

"What's another night out. Let's go to the new bar you guys went to." John said.

"I guess, the guys that go there suck at pool, easy money." Dean said. The guys got ready to leave. In a matter of 10 minutes they were on the road to the bar.

**Rachael POV **

Rachael and all her friends were drunk after 3 drinks. They were all downstairs on the dance floor. They were dancing...suggestively. Rachael and Vic were in their own little world and so were jen and Dev. When a fast song came on Jen and Rachael were the first ones on the tables dancing away. Nothing could ruin the best night, until...

"Rachael I think I see your brothers and..." Jen was cut off.

"Dad?" Rachael finished.

**Dean, Sam and John POV **

They got to the bar in no time flat. When they walked in they headed to the bar. Dean looked over the railing and down to the dance floor, he did not expect to see her there.

"Rachael?"

"What?" Sam said.

"Rachael..she down there."

"She's with her friends, I think your seeing things Dean." John said. He looked over to check. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rachael?"

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you liked that chapter, here's a sneak peak at chapter 11!**

John was so furious. His little girl is at a bar. He just couldn't get his head around that thought. The three Winchesters Ran down to the dance area to get Rachael.

"Rachael what the hell do you think your doing here!" John yelled. He grabbed his daughter arm and pulled her to a corner were they could talk in private.

"Hey daddy." Rachael giggled.

"Again what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh well Ricks party got canceled and since I was looking forward to drinking which I do a lot, I thought we could come here and have a good time, and I was right, we are having a good time. Not as fun as the party I had a couple of weeks ago when you and Dean and Sam left me, but it's running a really close second." Rachael spilled. Dean and sam just looked at each other.

"Oh shit..." Dean thought.


	11. After Party

Disclaimer- Don't own supernatural, or the boys...this sucks!

John was so furious. His little girl is at a bar. He just couldn't get his head around that thought. The three Winchesters Ran down to the dance area to get Rachael.

"Rachael what the hell do you think your doing here!" John yelled. He grabbed his daughter arm and pulled her to a corner were they could talk in private.

"Hey daddy." Rachael giggled.

"Again what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh well Ricks party got canceled and since I was looking forward to drinking which I do a lot, I thought we could come here and have a good time, and I was right, we are having a great time. Not as fun as the party I had a couple of weeks ago when you and Dean and Sam left me, but it's running a really close second." Rachael spilled. Dean and sam just looked at each other.

"Oh shit..." Dean thought.

"WHAT!" John screamed. "You had a party? And there was drinking? Rachael Michelle what were you thinking?"

"I think we should leave, talk somewhere more private." Sam said.

"Yeah listen to golly green giant." Rachael slurred. She started to sway. She started to get really dizzy. 'What the hell were in the drinks? Did I even bother to ask? The bar tender said these were strong drinks.' Rachael thought before she fell down, passed out on the floor.

**Rachael POV**

Rachael woke up on her bed. Her head throbbed from the massive headache forming. She got up slowly, trying to remember what happened last night. She stubbled into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and so was her face. Makeup from the night was still on. "Oh lovely." Rachael said to herself. She washed her face and put her hair up into a ponytail. She came out and went downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she noticed that her brothers weren't sitting down reading the paper or John wasn't drinking coffee. She checked the clock. '11:00 AM'. She went upstairs to check there rooms. They were empty. She hear a commotion out in the back yard. She walked over to Dean's window. His Bedroom was a mess. It wasn't as messy as Rachael's but it was a close second. She peered into the back yard and she saw her brothers and father talking. She pried the window open a bit to hear what they were saying.

"We can't handle her anymore." John said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Sam asked.

"I think we should enroll her into a school the specializes in young Hunters. I've checked it out. They teach them how to hunt better and they get disciplined better. Virtually no Demon or anything supernatural can get them." John explained.

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea. Rachael is like the kid in the back of the classroom, so quiet but you know their planing something. She'll escape. I know it." Dean said. "Why can't we just take her on a road trip, get her out of the school, Sam can tutor her, that why we can keep an eye on her so she won't get into any trouble and then maybe she can slowly tell us going on." John thought for a moment.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt or to much to handle she's going to that school." Rachael was stunned. She couldn't believe her father wanted her to leave. That he was just going to drop her off at a new school and just leave her there. She couldn't believe that her brothers wanted to take her on a road trip. What do you do on a road trip? Sit in a hot car watching the world go by while you sit down waiting for the car to stop?

The door opened and the boys came in. Rachael closed the window and ran into her room. She closed the door and went to her computer. She logged onto MSN and found Jen's

name.

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX- **Oh my god! Big news my father wanted to ship me off to some hunters school!

**Jen08- **What! WHY? Please tell me it's not cause of last night!

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX-** It is about last night. What happened anyway? I'm still a little fuzzy about that.

**Jen08-** well were had a good time, we were all piss drunk. What the hell did you get us anyway, they were strong!

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX-** I couldn't tell you. Shit I got to go. I'll call you later today. BYE!

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX is offline.**

Rachel finally came downstairs to face the Winchester men. She slowly went into the kitchen. She saw the boys sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Hey Rach." Sam said.

"Some night last night." Dean said. Rachael just sighed. She took a seat next to Dean.

"We need to talk." John said. Rachael sighed again, preparing herself for what they had to say.

"About?"

"Why were you at a bar last night? If the party was canceled, why didn't you just come home?" John started.

"I...I just wanted to get out and have some fun." Rachael said.

"And the guy? Who's he?" 'Figures Dean would be the protective one and ask about the guy.' Rachael thought.

"Vic? Umm, he's just a friend."

"Didn't look like 'just a friend' to me." Dean said under his breath.

"Well he is, you have a problem with that!" Rachael said defensively.

"Well if your sexually active with this guy then , yeah we do have a problem with that!" John said. Rachael was shocked.

"Excuse me." Rachael said.

"well, are you having sex with him." John said.

"Oh my god, I- I'm not even going to have this conversation..ESPECIALLY with my father and brothers!"

"We need to know. We just don't want you to get hurt." Sam said softly.

"DUDE, what happens between me and Vic is between me and Vic!" Rachael couldn't listen anymore. She got up to leave but someone grabbed her arm. "Dean let go!"

"Rach, is one simple question." Dean said still holding on to her arm.

"No, okay, No I haven't had sex with him. Or any guy for that matter. I'm not a slut okay, like fuck!" Rachael took her arm away and ran upstairs.

"God that school dad wants to send me looks pretty good right about now!" Rachael said to herself. She got back into bed and started to fall back asleep.

An hour or so later Dean and Sam came into the room. Rachael woke up by the sound of the door opening.

"What do you want?" Rachael said bitterly.

"We wanted to know if your okay." Sam said.

"Other than my privacy invaded, I'm just peachy."

"You know dad just wants you to be safe. We all do." Dean said. He sat down on her bed.

"Whatever." Rachael looked away. She couldn't look at her brothers. 'why could they just leave me alone, it's not like I ask about their sex lives.' "Look I heard you guys talking outside, and how dad wants to send me to a hunter's school."

"You heard that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, we want to take you on a road trip, get out of here for a while." Dean explained.

"Why do you guys want to take me on a road trip, dad said it himself, I'm to much to handle."

"Maybe we just need some time to be together, I mean without dad breathing down our necks." Sam said.

"When would we be leaving?" Rachael asked.

"We were hoping to leave tomorrow." Dean said.

"That's soon."

"Yeah well, Dad's leaving to go to California, he won't say why, just that there's a job he needs to do alone." Sam said. Rachael thought for a moment then finally agreed.

'Maybe this will be better, then I won't see dad a lot. God he's a jerk!' Rachael thought.

"Okay, well now that that's settled, you want's something to eat?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Rachael said.

"Rachael!" Dean said accusingly.

"Okay, fine, gosh." All three went downstairs to get some food. Rachael went into the fridge and saw nothing.

"When did you guys last go shopping?" Rachael asked closing the fridge door.

"Um...Sam? When did we last go shopping?" Dean shouted.

"I did it two weeks ago...it was your turn to go shopping!" Sam shouted back. When he came into the kitchen he had his laptop.

"I guess I have to go shopping now." Dean rolled his eyes. The one thing he hated besides the sons-of-bitches demons was food shopping.

"I'll come with you." Rachael said.

It took then an hour an a half to get the food. It was mostly fighting on what foods to get. But they made it. They walked through the door carrying the food. As they got to the kitchen they saw Sam at his laptop.

"Is that all you've been doing since we've left?" Rachael asked setting the bags down.

"Yeah, and I found a job. It's an easy one." Sam said getting up to help put the groceries away.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a demon in West point Nebraska." Sam said. "It's terrorizing Families there, mostly ones with little kids. There have been at least 4 cases were the children have died. In each case the kids have all died when there parents aren't in the house."

"That's sad." Rachael chimed in.

"Yeah."

"I guess were going to Nebraska."

**A/N: okay guys hoped you like it...now for chapter 12!! **

It was early on Sunday morning. Dean and Sam were already up before 4 in the morning getting things ready, Rachael on the other hand... was still asleep.

"Rachael get your ass out of bed." Dean said poking his head in her room.

"Too early! Must kill early!" Rachael said more than half asleep.

"Get up or I'll make you get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Get up!" Dean looked down at Rachael's messy floor and found a flip flop. He chucked it at her head and heard a thud.


	12. New beginings

Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural, the boys or the quotes you see.

It was early on Sunday morning. Dean and Sam were already up before 4 in the morning getting things ready, Rachael on the other hand... was still asleep.

"Rachael get your ass out of bed." Dean said poking his head in her room.

"Too early! Must kill early!" Rachael said more than half asleep.

"Get up or I'll make you get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Get up!" Dean looked down at Rachael's messy floor and found a flip flop. He chucked it at her head and head a thud.

"What the fuck was that for!" Rachael said getting up. She rubbed her head.

"That was for you to get up."

"Your such a jerk!" Rachael yelled.

"And what are you gunna do about it!" Rachael thought for a second. She looked under her pillow and found her knife she kept for protection. She hid it from Dean's sight till the last second. She chucked it at him, not actually hitting him but pinning him to the wall.

"That's what I'm gunna do." She got up from her bed and got clean clothes from her dresser and ran into her bathroom. Dean tried to pull the knife out of the wall but it wouldn't move.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam came up a few seconds later.

"What?" he asked. He looked at Dean and laughed. "What did you do?"

"I just tried to get princess bitch up and she took her knife and pinned me here."

"That's what you get for trying tp get her up." Sam took the knife, and with some effort he got it out. He fiddled with it before giving it to Dean. Rachael came out of the bathroom with a Pink Floyd T shirt and ripped jeans and her hair in a towel.

"Hey you finally got free!" Rachael said. "And with Sam's help." Dean had the _'You could have hurt me' _look on his face. Rachael just smiled.

"Just get packed! Were leaving in an hour." Dean said before leaving her room.

"Rach, did you really have to throw the knife at him?" Sam asked.

"He was being a jerk, all I asked for was five minutes and he threw a flip flop at my head. It's not my fault he didn't opt for a sharper or heavier object."

"Just get ready." Sam sighed before leaving her room. Rachael got out her duffle bag. She starred at her open dresser and closet.

"Okay Rachael, just bring the essentials. Oh god this is going to be hard." Rachael said to herself. She started by taking all her favorite clothes out. She got out her AC/DC, Ozzy Osborne, bob Dylan, and Björk T shirts. She took out all her Jeans and stuffed it all into the duffle bag.

"There, that wasn't so hard." Rachael looked at her laptop. "Should I bring it? Sam will have his, but what if I want to message my friends..." Rachael took it. She also took her Ipod and her cell phone.

By the time she was done, she had packed basically everything that was in her room. She zipped up the duffle bag and threw it on her shoulder. It was heavier than she thought. She landed with a thud on her ass. She got up and started to drag her duffle bag. She picked up her smaller one with all her electronics and make up and started to move out of her room. She kicked the duffle bag down the stairs.

"What was that for?" Dean said coming from the kitchen.

"Pick it up." Rachael dared. Dean complied and picked up the bag.

"What the hell do you have in that bag!"

"Clothes...and some books."

"How many books?"

"Seven." Rachael hesitated her reply.

"You don't need seven."

"Well I read at least two a week..so it would take me about three and a half weeks."

"You and Sam, I swear to god." Dean mumbled. Rachael walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. She went to the basement to watch TV for a bit. She turned it to the Disney channel to watch Life with Derek.

"God Michael Seater is so hot!" Rachael said.

"Who's hot?" Sam asked. He came to sit beside his little sister.

"Michael Seater." Rachael said not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay there."

"Where's dad? I haven't seen him."

"He left already."

"He didn't even say goodbye to me. What a jerk!"

"He can be."

"Whatever, I'm glad I don't have to see him for a while."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do. First's he wants to ship me off to some hunter's school then he accuses me of having sex like I'm a slut or something and then he doesn't even say goodbye to his daughter. He's a jerk and I'm glad that I don't have to see him. I wish I didn't have to see him for longer."

"Rach, come here." Sam gave her a huge hug.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean shouted from the top of the stairs. The siblings broke from their hug and went upstairs. Rachael was excited, A road trip with her brothers, what's better than that! Rachael go her shoes on and ran to the car. All her stuff was right in the back.

'This is going to be home for a little while.' Rachael thought to herself. She got into the car and got out her Ipod. The brothers go in, Dean driving, obviously, and sam in the passengers seat.

Two hours into the trip and they were half way there. Dean pulled over to get some gas and Sam and Rachael went to go get some food.

"Dean what do you want, besides the obvious M&M's?" Rachael asked.

"Mountain dew!" Dean replied. Rachael ran to catch Sam. She got Dean's junk food and some Pringles and some water for herself.

"How much longer?" Rachael asked Sam as he came to the counter to pay for the food.

"another 2 hours and 40 minutes. Having fun?"

"Once we get there, I'll have more fun." Rachael smiled.

'_I know what she means, If I have to listen to one more song from Dean's collection of mullet rock, I'm gunna scream.' _Sam thought.

"I know that's why I brought my Ipod. You can only listen to so much metallica in one sitting." Rachael got her stuff and walked out. Sam was standing there confused.

'_Did she just read my mind?'_ Sam thought.

"Sam come on!" Rachael said looking behind her.

The finally reached west point. Rachael was sleeping in the back, her Ipod was still on and the music was loud.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up, were here." Dean said. He threw his empty bottle at her.

"OW! Seriously Dean, stop throwing things at me, or my knife will be a little more inward from were I pinned you last!" Rachael said taking the ear phones out of her ears.

"It's 9 in the freakin morning. You'd think that someone so young would be up and wired for sound."

"Well some of us didn't let me sleep for another 5 minutes!"

"Your still going on about that, that was 5 hours ago!"

"May have been 5 hours to you but to me, it was 5 minutes ago."

"Guys will you stop fighting. I got a room, let's go!" Sam pipped in. The siblings got out of the car and got their things.

When they got to the room, Rachael open the door to reveal a bright peach wallpaper with flowers on it. Rachael threw the duffle bags down and sat on one of the beds. She looked at them for a moment.

"Are- are the flowers moving?" Rachael asked squinting her eyes at the walls.

"It looks like someone puked on the walls." Dean said. Dean sat next to Rachael. "So what do you want to do today, since were not gunna kill the thing till dark."

"I dunno, sleep maybe. Why don't you guys do some more research on the killings." Rachael took off her shoes and slid back. She got comfy and fell asleep within seconds.

"It wouldn't hurt." Sam said. He took out his laptop and started to do research. Dean went to sleep also. He couldn't stand being awake any longer.

At about 7 the three were packing up to go kill the demon. The well rested Rachael was ready for a fight. The drove off to the house they were sure was next to be hit. Dean opened the trunk and got out some tazzers.

"What do you have these hooked up to?" Sam asked as Dean handed him the gun.

" hundred thousand volts."

"Damn." Rachael said.

"Yeah, I want this raw head extra frickin' crispy."

"You sure you want it up that high?" Rachael asked.

"Yes." Dean said shutting the trunk closed.

They walked into the house. The door was unlocked.

"What idiot leaves the door unlocked." Rachael asks stepping in the house.

"The kind that has no clue what's out there." Sam said behind her. They reached what looked like the door to the basement. The door was wide open so they thought that was the best bet to look for the demon. The sets creaked under the weight of the siblings. They got down the stairs when they heard a creak from the closet.

"Stay here." Dean instructed Rachael. "On the count of three. Ready one...two...three!" They opened the closet and reviled two kids. The siblings sighed.

"Sam take them out of here, me and Rachael can handle the freak." Dean said. Sam and the kids walked up the stairs. Sam was almost at the top when something grabbed him leg. He fell backwards and fell down the stairs. Rachael ran to catch the demon. She stopped when it turned around. She looked into it's eyes and stopped, unable to move. She tried but nothing happened. It threw Rachael into a wall that had a bunch of glass and wood.

"Rachael!" Dean yelled. He ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Dean, go get it, I'm fine." Rachael said trying to get up. The back of her leg was all cut up but she didn't care. Dean turned around and saw the thing running away. Dean ran after the thing. When he finally caught up with it Dean tazzered it. When he did Dean got electrocuted. He stepped into water as he tazzered the demon. Rachael saw the whole thing.

"DEAN!" Rachael yelled.

**A/n: Okay guys thanks for reading this chapter. It's kinda short I know but it's exam time and I've been trying to study and write at the same time, it's harder than you think :P anyway I also like to thank you guys for reviewing and putting in your say in what you guys want in this story. Now St0pSmackinMe07****brought up an idea, now I don't know if it will work but lets see. I'm calling a vote!! Would you guys like to read a story solely about Rachael at a hunters school or not? PM or review, tell me what you guys think!! Love ya'll! **


	13. She screws up again

Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural, the boys or the quotes...

**A/n: thanks to my bestfriend in the intire world I finished this chapter. Anyway, the poll will be open for the next few chapters so get your vote in. And also I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing.**

They were at the hospital for god knows how long. Sam was talking to the police about what had happened and Rachael was sitting on a hard chair in the waiting room. All she did was stare at a spot on the floor. Sam looked at her then back at the police. When Sam walked over he had a worried look.

"Dean's gunna be fine." Rachael didn't answer or move. "Rach, are you okay?" Nothing. After a moment of silence she finally spoke up.

"I saw everything, I should have killed it when I had a chance. I-I just couldn't move. Fuck, I nearly killed my own brother just cause I was to chicken shit to kill it."

"Oh Rach." Sam gave her a big hug. The doctor came out of Dean's room and towards Sam and Rachael.

"How is he?" Sam asked getting up from his chair. Rachael just sat there staring at the spot.

"He's stable now, he had a massive heart attack which is strange for someone in their twenties."

"Can we see him?" Sam said looking over at Rachael.

"You can go right in." Sam walked over to Rachael and got her up. She walked slowly to Dean's room. She almost got there when she started to cry.

"Sam, I can't go in there."

"You sure. Come on, it's not gunna be that bad."

"Can't face him! I just can't."

"Okay well, you just want to wait in the waiting room?"

"Yeah." Rachael said quietly. She started to walk back to the waiting.

"Rachael, what's with the blood on your pants?" She lifted her jeans leg up to revile dried blood on her leg, where there were some deep cuts. "We should get that checked out." Sam got the doctor to help Rachael with the cuts on her leg. While Rachael was getting help Sam went to go see Dean.

**Sam and Dean POV**

As sam walked in he saw Dean channel surfing. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Have you ever watched day time TV before, it's terrible." Dean said. Sam sighed.

'_Same old Dean' He thought. _"Look, I talked to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear, ooh I'm gunna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

"Yeah." He turned off the TV and looked up at Sam. "Where's Rach?"

"She's um...getting some stitches but she'll be here soon."

"Well I guess you guys are gunna have to leave town with out me."

"What are you talking about, were not gunna leave you here."

"You better take care of that car, don't EVER let Rachael drive it, or I'll haunt your asses."

"Dean this isn't funny."

"Come on, it's a little funny." there was a long silence between the brothers. "Come on Sammy, it's a dangerous gig and I drew the short straw, end of story."

"I don't believe that alright, we still have options."

"What options, burial or cremation. I know it's not easy but...I'm gunna die and you can't stop it."

"Watch me."

**Rachael POV**

Rachael hopped on the bed for the doctor to look at the damage. She didn't say a thing. She didn't even flinch when the doctor pulled out a shard of glass from her leg.

"How long?" Rachael finally asked.

"We can't really..."

"How long?"

"A few months." Rachael felt even more shitty than before. Sam came into the room to check on his sister.

"Hey how's it going." Rachael didn't answer.

"She's all done." The doctor said. Rachael hopped off and left the room.She brushed past Sam not even making eye contact.

"Rachael wait! Look this isn't your fault. You couldn't do anything." Sam said.

"I could have killed it! Instead I killed my freakin brother! I shouldn't have come! All I do is get hurt, lost, or kill someone else. Face it, I cant do this. A few days ago I didn even know who I was...dads gonna hate me." She said in barely a whisper, while tears poured down her face. Sam just glanced at her. _'ow she know?' _He thought. This whole mind reading thing was really getting to him. Sam then held his sister in his arms in the waiting room. Dean had overheard everything. He didn't want it to end this way, leaving the two people he cared about the most about behind.

Just as soon as Sam let go of Rachael, a loud beeping was coming from Deans room.

h my god DEAN! HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR!!. Four doctors then rushed into the room, closing the door behind them leaving Sam and Racheal out. The line went flat. No pulse.

"NO! DEAN!! yelled Rachael as she pushed open the door and ran to her brother bedside. The doctors yelled for security to take her out. Just then 2 huge security guards came running in and grabbed Rachael, picked her up and tried to take the kicking Winchester out of the room. Racheal was screaming for Dean to wake up and come back, and kicking like she was being kidnapped. They finally managed to get her out, Sam then came over and grabbed her in his arms again. Rachael just fell on her knees in tears and Sam held her right outside of Deans room. They couldn believe it.

**Rachael & Sams POV**

Sam finally got Rachael in the waiting room on a chair. They say there for three hours not saying a word. Rachael had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder. He then pulled out his laptop and started to surf the net for anything that could help Dean, if he was even alive. It was 3:30 in the morning and Sam could barely keep his eyes open. Just then the doctor walked out shaking his head.

'_Oh no! No, doc tell me! Doc tell me Deans dead!' _was all Sam could think of the second he saw the doctors face.

"Doc, please tell me he going to be alright!" Sam said.

"Hell, I cant say it was a miracle." He replied removing his white mouth mask.

"Why? What happened?!" Sam asked a bit worried, he then gently placed Rachael head on the chair and rose to take in the news.

"Hell, he had been pronounced dead for 7 minutes. When we finally gave up since there was no pulse, we mentioned the 2 of you, saying how we have to take him off the life support. Just like that, his heart started to beat again as if nothing had happened. It was the weirdest thing." The doc then started to walk back.

"Oh and you can go see him, hes just sleeping now." He smiled and then continued on. Sam was overwhelmed with emotions. He turned to tell Rachael the good news but when he looked back, she was gone.

_'Where Rachael now?!' _Sam thought.

Sam then walked into Deans room, to his surprise Rachael was sitting next to Dean, looking at him sadly. She then started to speak with him, as if he was awake and well to try and make him feel better.

"Hey Dean, look im so sorry. It should be me in that bed, not you. I should have killed that Son of a Bitch when I had the chance! I can't believe your going to die because of me I'm going to miss things being thrown at my head. Sam's to much of a pussy to throw anything. I mean, haunt him all you want all the time, just not me! There is a good thing though, you can watch the girls in the change room change!" She said smiling, she then saw Dean smile to. She could tell he was thinking about it already. Rachael just rolled her eyes,_ 'That Dean for you!' _she thought. His eyes then slowly started to open.


	14. You just have to have faith

**Disclaimer- Don't own supernatural or the boys or quotes or the scenes you recognize.**

"_Hey Dean, look im so sorry. It should be me in that bed, not you. I should have killed that Son of a Bitch when I had the chance! I can't believe your going to die because of me I'm going to miss things being thrown at my head. Sam's to much of a pussy to throw anything. I mean, haunt him all you want all the time, just not me! There is a good thing though, you can watch the girls in the change room change!" She said smiling, she then saw Dean smile to. She could tell he was thinking about it already. Rachael just rolled her eyes, 'That Dean for you!' she thought. His eyes then slowly started to open._

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Rachael asked softly. Tears welding up in her eyes. She tried to hide the fact that she was sad by the big smile on her face.

"Better since you put the idea of watching girls change in the change room." Dean said with a smirk. 'I wonder how Jen would look?' Dean thought with a wide smile.

"Dean!" Rachael nearly yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked utterly confused.

"That's my best friend you thinking about!" Rachael said. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Dude. Not cool. Your reading my mind!" Dean said thinking he might have another heart attack.

"When did this start happening?" Sam pipped in.

"I- I don't know, I guess a few weeks ago. Jen was thinking about food or something and then I just told her to go get it. I thought she actually said it. When she said she never said anything it got weirder. I started to read my other friends minds...man they have dirty minds." Rachael explained. She sat down next to Dean and looked at both her brothers.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Sam asked softly.

"I thought it was just going to go away. Boy I was wrong."

"And what about the dreams. You still have them?"

"Yeah, but they don't come around very often."

"Wait what dreams?!" Dean asked.

"Just these dreams. More like nightmares. They seem so real. It's about you, me and Sam, Sam is possessed or something and he's trying to get me. You and I are by the car and you shoot Sam. That's all I really remember."

"And how long have you had these dreams?"

"They started maybe three months or so."

"Three months, you haven't told us- me for three months! Rachael, you can't just keep thinks from us!"

"Like you keeping the fact that you like my best friend! How long have you liked her for, I mean she's sixteen! And let me tell you something, you have really dirty thoughts, dirtier than my friends."

"I'm aloud my dirty moments!" Dean protested. "And she looks more like nineteen than sixteen."

"Sixteen and nineteen are a big difference. Plus she has a boyfriend." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam! Except, at the bar he was making out with another chick so she is single." Rachael shot back. Dean smiled. "Dean don't even go there." Referring to the dirty thought Dean had. "And besides it will take more than the two of us to convince this self minded moron that it's wrong to date a sixteen year old!"

"Self minded? How is one to think when he knows he is about to die." Dean asked.

"With a lot of love and caring for the ones you care for." she replied. Dean sighed.

"Okay no more of these chick flicks, alright! There will be none of that...EVER!" Dean said. Rachael and Sam smiled. Dean started to get up out of bed.

"Dean what are you doing? You can't leave! You just nearly died!" Sam said trying to get him back into bed.

"Dude leave me alone, I'm signing myself out, the last thing I'm going to do is spend my remaining time here where the nurses aren't even hot!"

"No Dean, seriously, at least stay the night." Rachael pleaded.

"Alright fine." Dean said getting back into his bed.

"We'll come check on you tomorrow." Dean sighed. Rachael dropped her shoulders and gave a sad smile.

"Don't give me that look." Dean said. "And stop reading my mind."

"I can't help it."

After leaving Dean, Rachael and Sam went to get a room at a motel near by. They got all their stuff and threw it down on the floor. Rachael headed for the bathroom while Sam took out his laptop and started to do research.

**Rachael POV**

"I'm going for a shower." Rachael said as she took out her PJ's from her bag and headed to the bathroom. She started the shower and took off her clothes. She got into the shower and just let the water run over her. As she started to think back at what had happened the past day, she started to cry.

"I could have lost him. Why was I being so stupid, I should have killed it, then this whole thing would have never happened. I'm such a fucking idiot! This is all my fault. God, maybe I should go to that school. Then at least my brothers have a chance at life." Rachael said to herself. She had a long shower. When she was done she got out. She stopped for a moment. Sam was talking to someone.

"Dude I told you before, why stay there when the nurses aren't even hot. Did you even sleep, you look worse than me." Dean's voice rang out. Rachael stopped what she was doing. She couldn't believe it. He checked himself out, after they told him not too, and now he's here. Rachael quickly got dressed and ran out of the bathroom. She ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug. She didn't want to let go. "And hello to you too."

"Dean just shut up for a second!" Rachael said hugging him. When she let go, she let out a small tear.

"No chick flick moments please." Dean said.

"Let me have this one PLEASE, I am a girl, and girls need chick flick moments a few times in their lives." Dean sighed.

"Sorry to break up the chick flick moment but, I think I have something here to help you. I called some contacts dad had and one called me back. He said there's a specialist that can help you recover. His name's Roy LeGrande. I think we should go there tomorrow."

"Come on Sammy...a specialist!" Dean said sitting down on the bed.

"Dean...Please?" Rachael said quietly giving him the puppy dog eyes. Dean sighs and nods.

"Good. Now Dean you need rest and Rachael you need food." Sam said.

"Um...no I don't. I already ate."

"Don't give us that BS, now lets go. Dean needs to rest."

"Getting more like dad everyday." Rachael said quietly. Dean snorts.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Rachael rolls her eyes as she walks out of the room. Sam soon follows.

They get to the store to get some food. Rachael got some cereal for the morning while Sam got some snacks. On the way back to the motel Sam made Rachael eat a cupcake.

"Come on you used to love them." sam said.

"Ugh, now that's disgusting." Rachael said looking at it.

"Just one bite, come on." Rachael looked over at Sam.

"Fine one bite." Rachael hesitated but finally took a bite. "There happy."

"Swallow..." Rachael complied. She opened her mouth to show that she swallowed. "Thank you. Now can you do that a few more times?" Sam said with a smile.

"You said only once!"

"I lied." Sam simply said. "Well go on...I'm not going to let you leave till that cupcake is done!" Rachael rolled her eyes and reluctantly ate the cupcake.

'God just kill me now.' Rachael thought as she ate the cupcake.

They opened the door to the motel and found Dean watching tv, Oprah to be exact. Once he realized Rachael and Sam walked in he changed the channel.

"Dude were you just watching Oprah?" Rachael asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Dean asked still flipping channels.

"It sounded like her voice."

"Well it wasn't."

"Okay." Rachael took out the food that was in the bags she was carrying.

"So did you have fun shopping with Sammy?" Dean asked as Rachael came to the bed he was laying on and laid down next to him.

"Oh yeah it was a blast." She said sarcastically. Rachael stole the remote from Dean and started to flip channels. She flipped to the Disney channel to watch Recess. Dean tried to grab the remote but Rachael kept a hold of it and moves it out of Dean's reach.

"Your such a bitch." Dean said.

"You know you like Recess. Don't even go there."

"Sam a little help here."

"Rachael give back the remote." Sam said not even looking up from the paper.

"Like him every day!" she said quietly as she gave back the remote. Dean stuck his tongue out at her. Rachael sighed and rolled her eyes. She went under the covers and started to fall asleep.

_Dean and Rachael were in the car driving as fast as they could. Rachael wouldn't talk to Dean, all she would do is stare out the window. It didn't matter that her leg hurt like a bitch, and it didn't matter that there was a large gash near her heart, all she could do was think about Sam. She yawned, she couldn't stay awake. _

_"Rach, don't even go there, stay awake!" _

_"I know, I know." Dean looked at his sister for a moment with sadness in his eyes. When he turned back to the road. He slammed on the breaks. _

Rachael opened her eyes. Beads of sweat was on her forehead. Dean was looking at her confused, so was Sam. Tears started to weld up in Rachael's eyes. She started hugging Sam.

"Whoa, it's okay, it was just a dream." Sam comforted Rachael.

"It feels so real though. I felt the pain, like it was really real!"

"It's okay. It's not real. It's just a dream." Dean said softly. "Just try to go back to sleep." Rachael nodded. She slid back into her position and tried to fall back asleep.

It was about 6 in the morning when Rachael got out of bed. She just couldn't sleep. She got on her favorite jeans and her panic! Shirt. She made some coffee and pour some cereal into a bowl. She sat at the table and started to read a book.

By 7 she was getting bored. She was on her 3rd cup of coffee and her cereal was half eaten. She looked over at her sleeping brothers. She just wanted to freeze time. She loved that it was all quiet and that it seemed like nothing was wrong, nothing could get them. Dean stirred. He woke up and looked over at his sister.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Rachael said.

"How long have you been up?" Dean asked still half asleep.

"Since around 6." Rachael said. She took her last sip of coffee and got up to get another.

"You're a freak." Dean said trying to get back to sleep.

"Yeah well, you snore." Rachael shot back.

"Nice come back." Dean said as closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Rachael sighed. She went over to Sam's computer and went onto facebook. That was about 10 seconds of fun. posting responses on friends walls, not Rachael's idea of fun, but it kept her busy. Rachael sighed. She looked back to the computer and logged onto MSN. She scrolled down all her contacts. _'What a surprise. Everyone's asleep.' _Rachael thought sarcastically. She was about to log off when she noticed someone logged on. She looked at the name and she couldn't believe it. It was her old friend Merrick. She started to talk to him.

MerrickX2- Hey, I haven't talk to you in a while.

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX- Long time no see Merrick. It's been what 5 years since I last talked to you.**

MerrickX2- you know you could have called or talked on MSN any time you wanted.

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX- I've been a little busy. You know traveling and junk. What about you? You could have called, or messaged. **

MerrickX2- true. So where are you now? At home?

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX- no, I'm a few states over. I will be home in a few days. You wanna hang out?**

MerrickX2- sure, or will your boyfriend be mad?

**XO-Rach- 11.02.91-OX- I don't have a boyfriend.**

MerrickX2- well then good

"What do you mean you don't have a boyfriend? What about that guy...Vic?" Sam asked. Rachael jumped.

"God Sammy! Don't sneak up on me like that! And why are you reading my conversation?"

"Curiosity."

"Well...stop." Rachael closed the conversation after she said goodbye. "I'm gunna go take a shower."

**General POV**

After 2 hours of waiting, they were all ready. They got into the car and went to see Roy LeGrande, faith healer. Dean was more skeptical than ever and Rachael and sam were nervous and wanted this guy to help Dean. They got there in 30 minutes. They saw big white tent near an old looking house. There were many people that were walking over to the tent. They got out of the car and Dean sighed.

"Dammit Sammy! I thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean said trying to get out of the car.

"I believe I said a specialist." Sam said helping Dean. "Look this guy is supposed to be the real deal."

"Dean seriously!" Rachael said.

"I can't believe you guys brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent."

"Dean if he helps you then who cares right?" Rachael said. Dean knew she was only try to help him. Dean just sighed and let them have their way.

"I have the right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's bilking all these people out of their hard-earned money." Young man yelled at a police officer.

"This is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it!" The officer said. Rachael just looked at her brothers.

"I guess he's not apart of the flock." Dean said looking down at Rachel who was next to him holding onto his arm.

"I guess not." Rachael said.

"When people see something they can explain theirs controversy." Sam said.

"A faith healer. I can understand why that guy would be protesting."

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Rachael said.

"You know what I have faith in. Reality. Knowing what's really going on." Dean said.

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?" Sam asked.

"Exactly we see them, we know their real."

"But if you know evil is out there, how can you not believe that there is good in the world, too?" Rachael asked. The sadness in her eyes was driving Dean crazy.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Dean sighed.

"Maybe god works in mysterious ways." A blonde woman said to the three Winchester's.

"I think you just turned me around in the subject." Dean said clearly trying to work his "magic" on her. Rachael let go of Deans arm. Sam wrapped his arm around Rachael's neck. She looked up to him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said with a little laugh.

"Well I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sam, and this is my baby sister Rachael."

_'Even when I'm 16 I'm still the baby, this stinks.' _Rachael thought.

"I'm Layla. So if your not a believer then why are you here." She asked.

"Well apparently my brother and sister believes enough for the three of us." A woman that looked like Layla came up and took her away into the tent.

"Come Layla it's about to start." She said.

"I bet she can work in some mysterious ways." Dean said.

"Oh god." Rachael sighed. They walked over to the tent. The mud weighing down their shoes. Once they entered the tent Dean looked around.

"Yeah peace, love and trust all over." Dean said nodding over to the camera. He looked over and saw three seats in the back.

"Come on." Sam said directing Dean and Rachael over to the front.

"What? What are you doing? I wanna sit in the back." Dean said.

"We're sitting in the front." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Come on." He sighed.

"Come on Sam!" Dean looked over to Rachael for support on his side. She just put up her hands and followed sam.

"This is ridiculous, dude get off me!" Dean said pushing Sam's hand off his shoulder. Sam looked at Rachael, she just gave him a shrug. They sit down in the second row. A man with sunglasses walks onto the stage with a woman.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" The crowed agreed. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." Rachael looked over and saw Sam looking at a table with crosses on it. One stood out. It looked familiar but she couldn't remember. "But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt." The crowd agreed. "Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts." The three look around and see people murmuring and agreeing.

"Yeah or into their wallets." Dean said to Rachael. Rachael gave Dean a smile.

"You think so young man?" Roy said. Dean and Rachael was surprised. Everyone turned to Dean.

"Sorry." He said simply. Rachael tried to suppress a laugh but it was difficult.

"Don't be sorry. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears." Dean turned to Rachael who was still trying not to laugh and gave her a 'shut it or you'll be sorry' look on. "What's your name son?"

"Dean." He said.

"Dean, I want- I want you to come up with me." Dean hesitated. Sue Ann waved him over.

"No, that's okay."

"Dean what are you doing!" Sam asked.

"Just go up there." Rachael said. Dean sighed as he stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Look no offence but, I'm not exactly a believer." Dean whispered to Roy.

"You will be son, you will be." Roy whispered back. "Pray with me friends." everyone joined hands. Roy raised his hands up and placed one hand on deans forehead. Dean started to get weak. He fell to the floor. Rachael was the first one up. She ran over to Dean, Sam followed.

"Dean!" Rachael and Sam said at the same time. Dean woke up with a gasp and a scared look on his face.

"Dean say something." Rachael said worried.

They went to the hospital to check Dean health. As the waited Rachael was on the chair next to the bed. She kept bouncing her leg, it was starting to annoy Dean.

"Rachael stop. Please." Dean said. Rachael sighed and stopped.

"Sorry. Nervous habit." She tried to stay still but it was getting harder. The Nurse finally came in the room with a file.

"Well it looks like from all your tests that there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was." The Nurse set down the file. "I mean not like a man like you needs to worry about having heart trouble. But it's strange, it does happen."

"What do you mean strange?" Rachael asked.

"Well a guy around twenty-seven, athletic, out of nowhere, heart attack." Dean was shocked.

"Thanks." Sam said. The nurse left the room.

"That's odd." Dean finally said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. Peoples hearts give out all the time." Rachael said.

"No Rach, they don't."

"Can't we just be thankful that, that guy saved your life and move on, GOD!" Rachael walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Rach, come on." Sam said. Sam looked at his brother.

"Look Sammy, I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?" Sam asked. He sat down on a chair by the door.

"When I was healed, I just- I felt wrong. I felt cold, and for a second I saw someone. It was like an old man...I think it was a spirt."

"Dean if there really was something there you think we would've seen it?"

"I've been hunting long enough to know this feeling. Can you just trust me on this one?"

"Yeah alright. So what do you want to do?

"I want you and Rachael go check out the heart attack guy, I'm going to check out the reverend." They walked out of the room and went to the car. Rachael was already in it listening to music. They opened the door, you could hear the music from the headphones. Rachael eyes were closed and her head was resting on the window. Dean and Sam sighed.

"Why are you sighing. I'm not the one that took 10 minutes to come out of the hospital." Rachael said as she took out the headphones and turned off her Ipod.

"Wait...how'd...Never mind." Dean said. He started the car and drove off to the pool. They got there and Dean dropped off Rachael and Sam. He drove off and went to the Reverends house.

**Dean POV **

"I feel great. I'm just trying to, you know, make sense of what happed." Dean said.

"A miracle is what happed." Sue Ann Said as she came to the table and sat down.

"So when did the Miracles start happening?" Dean asked.

"Well I woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured I had cancer. Said I had about a month. So we prayed for a miracle. When I was too weak, I told Sue Ann to just keep praying. When I went into a coma the doctors said I wouldn't wake up. But I did, and the cancer..gone. If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe that I even had cancer." Roy told. Dean thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Because, I looked into your heart and saw a job that was not yet over."

**Sam and Rachael POV**

Rachael and Sam were walking around the pool. Rachael was pissed. Pissed at her brother. Pissed that she couldn't go swimming and pissed that she can't see her friends for another few weeks. They found the guy that was with the man that died and Sam was talking to him.

"I'm telling you, He seemed healthy. Swam everyday, didn't smoke. The heart attack was, bizarre." The man assured Sam.

"And he was running before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, completely freaked, saying something was after him."

"What did he say?" Rachael asked as she kept looking at the water.

"Nothing, Just that someone was after him." Sam and Rachael thought for a moment.

"Thanks." Sam said. He grabbed Rachael's arm and hauled her outside. Before they reached the door he noticed a clock stoped at 4:17. "Um buddy your clocks broken."

"Yeah it just froze."

"At the same time Marshall died?" referring to the guy.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." Sam and Rachael walked outside and waited for Dean to arrive.

They got to the motel where they were staying and Sam went right on the computer. Dean walked in the room last. He set his keys on the table and sat on the chair.

"Okay so tell me..what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Marshall, they guy who died, well he died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed." Dean was stunned. He had a million thoughts running through his head. Rachael was trying to decipher some but it was no use.

"So now I'm putting together a list of everyone Roy's healed and then cross check them with the local obits. It's gunna be tough but I think I can do it." Sam said. It took him 2 hours. He finally finished and showed them to Dean and Rachael. "Every time someone was healed, someone else died. Each died of the same thing the person was healed from."

"So like, if someone was healed of cancer another dies from it?" Rachael asked. Sam nodded.

"So basically this guy died to save me?" Dean asked.

"The guy would have died anyway and another person would have been healed." Sam said.

"You guys should have never brought me here."

"We couldn't just let you die! We would never let that happen. I'm sorry that guy died, but Dean your alive and if your pissed about that then I'm sorry!" Rachael yelled. Tears welded up in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. 'It's like Dean wants to die or something.' Rachael thought. She ran out of the motel and went to a small park near the motel.

"Great." Dean said.

"Let her cool down, she'll get over it. Let's just figure out how Roy is trading a life for a life." Sam said.

"Maybe something is doing it for him." Sam gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"The old man I saw on stage... I didn't want to believe it but, deep down I knew." Sam gave him another confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is only one thing that can give and take lives away." Again Sam gave him a confused look. "Were Dealing with a reaper."

"As in THE grim reaper? Like Angel of death, collect your soul, reaper?

"Not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture. They go by hundreds of different names, so it's possible that there are more than one reaper. You said the clocked stopped, right? Well reapers stop time. And only you can see when their coming at you."

"It's possible."

"There's nothing else it could be. There's only one more question, how is he controlling the damn thing?"

"The cross." Sam simply said.

"Huh?"

"There was a bunch of crosses on a table by the stage. I knew I saw it before." Sam took out a pile of cards and found the right one. "Here."

"A tarot?" Dean asked. Sam handed the card over. It had a skeleton and a cross. The same cross that was on the table.

"It des make sense. Tarot dates back to the Christian era. When some priests used magic. Even some of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, and how to cause it."

"So he's using black magic to bind a reaper?"

"I guess."

"Okay then we stop Roy."

"How?"

"You know how."

"Were not going to kill Roy!" Sam said after a few seconds.

"They guy is playing god, he's deciding who lives and who dies."

"We can't kill a human being. Then were no better than he is."

"We can't kill Roy or Death, so any ideas, geek boy?" Sam thought for a moment.

"If he is using black magic on the reaper then we've got to figure out what it is. And break it."

"Okay, well let's go, the service will be starting in a half an hour. Where's Rachael?"

Dean and Sam went to go get Rachael. They finally found her at the park. She was sitting on a swing listening to music.

"Go get the car, I have to talk to Rach alone." Dean said. Sam left to get the car while Dean went to go talk to his little sister. Rachael looked up and saw Dean. She took her earphones out and turned down the music.

"Loud enough?" Dean started.

"Nope." Rachael said clearly mad at Dean.

"Look. I'm happy I'm alive but you should understand that knowing you have someone else's life, it's weird. Knowing you basically killed someone just so you can live. It doesn't feel right."

"We were just trying to help." Rachael whispered.

"I know you were, I probably would have done the same for you or Sammy." Rachael looked down at her shoes. "We found out that it's a reaper were dealing with and that Roy is controlling it. You wanna help us get Roy?" Rachael nodded. They heard the impala driving up. Dean hugged Rachael and they walked to the car.

**Sam POV**

They got to Roy's place with time to spare. Dean and Rachael went to go stall Roy and Sam went to go look inside Roy's place to find anything helpful. Sam snuck around to the back and opened a window. He got into the house without any trouble. When he looked around he found a lot of books, sheer luck he opened the window right into the library. He went to a bookshelf and looked at some books. The shelve had dust on it, except for one part. He looked at the book, the bind read 'The encyclopaedia of Christian history.' He pulled it out and started to flip through it. He sees some newspaper clippings. One clipping shocked him. It read that the protester called Roy's church a cult. She started to call Dean.

**Dean and Rachael POV**

Dean picked up he ringing cell. "What do you have?"

"Roy's choosing victims that are 'immoral' in his terms. I think I know who's next. The protester in the parking lot. I'm going to go check on him, just don't let Roy heal anyone." Sam said before hanging up.

"Layla, come up here." Roy said. Dean was stunned. Layla walked up to Dean.

"Layla, listen, you can't go up there." Dean whispered.

"Why not, I've waited for months." She said.

"You can't let you heal you."

"I don't understand. He healed you, why can't he just at least try."

"If you do, something bad is going to happen , I can't really explain but you have to trust me."

"Layla come on." Sue Ann said.

"I'm sorry." Layla said to Dean. Rachael looked at him.

"Pray with me friends." Roy said.

"Now what do we do?" Dean asked Rachael. She thought for a moment.

"FIRE! The tents on fire!" Rachael yelled. Rachael had a sad look on her face. People started to walk out of the tent.

"NO! Stop, wait! Please!" Layla's mom said. Dean took out his cell and called Sam back.

"We did it, we stopped Roy." He said.

"I think it's okay." Sam said to the protester. In the background you could hear the protester yell something. "Dean, it didn't work, the reaper is still going! Roy must not be controlling it."

"Then who is?" Dean looked around and saw Sue Ann in the corner.

"Sue Ann." Rachael said. Rachael walked over to Sue Ann and tapped her on her shoulder. Sue Ann turned around and was shocked. She tucked in the cross that she had in her shirt.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Sue Ann yelled. Two cops came in and took Dean and Rachael outside. When they got outside Sue Ann came up to talk to them.

"After everything we've done for you Dean, after Roy healed you. You can let them go, the lord will deal with them as he sees fit." She really directed the comment to Rachael. Sue Ann gave her a 'your gunna get it' look. Rachael just gave her the 'watch what you do cause we know what your up too' look.

"If we ever check you guys here ever again, we'll put the fear of god it you." one of the cops said.

"Yes sir, the fear of god." Dean said.

"Yeah right, cracked, corrupt..."Rachael started to say under her breath before dean elbowed her in the side. "Gotcha." She said with a smile.

They got back to the motel room. Rachael was taking a shower and Dean and Sam were talking.

"Roy really believes." Sam said.

"And the wife was doing it this whole time." Dean finished Sam's thought.

"I found this book in the library." Sam showed him the book. "It's ancient. By a priest that went to the dark side. She marked a binding spell to trap a reaper."

"That would be one hell of a spell."

"Yeah, you have to build a black altar, with bones and human blood. God, to cross the line like that." Sam shook his head.

"Well she was desperate. He husband was dying. She would have done anything for him. Using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"To cheat death...literally."

"But why still use the binding spell. He husband is cured."

"She wants to kill the immoral. We have to break the binding spell." Dean looked through the book. He stopped at a page with a cross on it.

"Sue Ann had a Coptic cross just like this." Dean said showing the page to Sam.

"So we have to destroy the Altar or the cross." Sam said getting up to get some water. Rachael came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe both." Rachael said.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Dean said.

"Every word." Rachael said with a smile. "Anyway, whatever we have to do, we have to do it soon cause he's healing Layla tonight."

"We better get going." Dean said grabbing his jacket and keys. Rachael got her jacket and was ready to go.

"Maybe Rach should stay here. It's safer." Sam said.

"Sammy, no! I wanna go." Rachael whined like a three year old. Sam just glared at her. "UGH! Fine." She threw her jacket on the chair and sat down on the bed. She found the remote and turned on the TV. Sam and Dean walked out and closed the door.

**Sam and Dean POV**

They got to the church within five minutes, thanks to Dean's driving. They parked at the very back and waited till everyone was in the tent. Sam went back to the house and Dean stalled the cops.

"Hey you wanna put the fear of god in me?" Dean started to run while the cops followed. Sam ran to the house and went around the house. He noticed a cellar and went into it. He found the alter. HE walked over to it and saw a picture of Rachael with a huge X in it.

"She's the most immoral of them all, Sam. Even more than your brother." She walks out and closes the cellar door. "Can't you see Sam? The lord choose me to reward the Just and punish the wicked and your sister, she's the most evil of them all. She deserves to die, just as Layla deserves to live. Goodbye Sam." Sam tried to open the doors but something was blocking them. He took out his cell phone and called Rachael.

**Rachael POV**

Rachael turned the channel to watch Life With Derek. It was a rerun of the pilot. Rachael sighed. She turned the TV off and got her book out.

"I guess I'll just read." She was finishing the 'Pant's' series. She read three lines of the book when she set it down. She got up to get some water. She felt like someone was watching her. She took out a bottle of water and turned around. She came face to face with the reaper. She dropped the water bottle and walked backwards. She heard her cell phone ring. She tried to get it but the reaper was in the way. Rachael stopped dead in her tracks. He came closer and started to suck the life out of her.

**Sam POV**

Sam put his Cell back into his pocket and went back to the altar. He started to wreck the altar. Once he was sure the altar was unusable he looked for another way out. He found a window he could crawl through. He smashed the glass and crawled out. He ran to the tent and saw Sue Ann chanting. He took the cross and threw it on the ground. It broke instantly and blood that was inside the cross smeared on the ground.

Inside the tent you could hear some commotion going on.

"I don't understand." Roy said.

"I-I don't feel different." Layla said. Sam looked at Sue Ann.

"My god! Look what you have done."

"He's not your God." Sam simply said. Sue Ann looked behind Sam and looked shocked. She stumbled backwards trying to get away. She fell backward, getting paler as time went by. She finally stopped moving. Sam looked on with sadness then went to go find his brother. He took out his cell and called Rachael. Again no answer. He was starting to get worried. He finally found Dean and started to walk quickly to the car. He told Dean all about what he saw and Dean drove faster.

They got to the motel and ran from the car. Dean opened the dor and saw Rachael on the ground. Dean and Sam went over to Rachael.

"Rachael!" Dean yelled. "Come on Rach. Wake up." Rachael finally stirred.

"Dean...stop yelling at me." She said weakly. She tried to sit put but she was too weak. Dean picked her up and moved her over to the bed.

"So the reaper did this?" Dean asked.

"I guess. I mean Rach didn't have much energy to begin with and that's the first to go. Eliminate the energy first so it's easier to take the life. And with Rachael not eating right her energy went down then when the reaper came it sucked the rest of the energy from her." Rachael turned over and fell asleep instantly.

"Poor kid." Dean said. He took his jacket off. He got ready for bed. He got into the bed Rachael was sleeping on and fell asleep instantly. Sam layed on the empty bed for a while.

In the morning Dean and Sam were getting ready to leave. Rachael was still asleep. Every half hour Dean would have to make sure she was still alive.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean when he noticed Dean looked like he was deep in thought.

"Nothing." Dean said coming out of his thought.

"What is it?" Sam asked again.

"We did the right thing, didn't we?"

"Of course we did."

"It doesn't feel like it." There was a knock on the door. Sam went to go open it. When he opened it, Layla walked in.

"Layla, hey, come in." Sam said.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Layla, how'd you know we were here?"

"Sam called. He said you wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm going to grab a soda, I'll be right back." Sam said walking out.

"Is she okay?" Layla asked looking over to the sleeping Rachael.

"Yeah she just...had a long night. Teenagers right?" Layla nodded.

"So where are you going?" She asked gesturing to the bags.

"We don't know yet. Work takes us all over."

"You take your sister with you on business?"

"Yeah well she's not in school right now and our dad, he's not that reliable, so were taking her."

"Why isn't she in school?"

"She's one of the genius kids. She just graduated and she's now just applying to schools." Dean lied.

"Oh I see. I went back to see Roy."

"And what happened?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed Rachael was laying on.

"Nothing. He layed his hand on my forehead but nothing happened."

"I'm sorry it didn't work."

"Sue Ann. She died. Stroke."

"I heard, Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what happened. It must be rough, believing in something so much, and then to have a disappointment like that."

"You wanna know something funny?" Dean looked up at Layla. "I'm okay. Really, I mean, if your going to have faith, you can't just have them when miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't."

"So what now?" Dean asked getting up. She just shrugged.

"God works in mysterious ways. Goodby Dean."

"Hey. You know I'm not much of a praying type. But I'm gunna pray for you." Layla smiled.

"Well, there's a miracle right there." Layla turned and left the motel room. Sam returned to the room with two cokes in hand. He tost one to Dean and then started to drink his.

"So where to know?" Sam asked.

"Who knows."

**A/N: Okay it's 10 at night, I had some drinks and no ideas. I know there was a lot of scenes from the actual episode, like I said, I was tapped out of ideas. But I promise I will have fresh ideas by the next chapter. I have a secret weapon...AKA my best friend! Well I'm off to bed. NIGHT! **


	15. The runaway

Rachael, Dean and Sam came into the new motel room they just got. It looked like all the others. Ugly old wallpaper and beds that look like they couldn't hold up a mouse. Rachael sighed as she set her stuff on the floor. It was 3 in the morning and all she wanted to do was sleep. She took out her PJ's and went to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes then looked in the mirror. The same old tired face starred back at her. She looked down and screamed. Now she was wide awake. Dean and Sam ran in and looked at her.

"What? What's up?!" Dean asked. Rachael pointed to the gross sink. Crawling around was the biggest spider she had ever seen.

"EW...EW...EWW!" She freaked. She started to dance around grossed out and ran out of the bathroom. Dean sighed and then killed it. The toilet flushed then he came out and laughed at Rachael.

"Are you serious, it was just a small spider."

"It was the size of a freakin' Volkswagen!" She said still grossed out. She shuttered at the thought of it.

"So you can kill things that well could kill you yet you can't stand to kill a small little spider?" Sam questioned. He got out his PJ's and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey I was gunna use it!" referring to the now occupied bathroom.

"Can't hear you!" Sam yelled from the closed door.

"Stupid brothers." She muttered. "So who's sharing?" She looked at the beds and then back at her brother.

"As soon as Samantha gets out of the bathroom we'll deal with that." Rachael sighed. She knew she was gunna get stuck sharing the bed with Dean. It always happened. _'Stupid Rock, Paper, Scissors. It's not my fault that I can't play for shit.'_ Rachael thought. Sam came out a minute later.

"Can't you two guys share for once. I mean I need my beauty sleep and with Snoring beauty over there I'm never going to get a decent sleep." She sat on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked at them.

"No way were playing. It's the Winchester way." Sam said. They all held out there hands. They shook them a few times then showed what they choose. Rachael picked rock, so did Sam, Dean picked scissors. "Dean always with the scissors." He smiled. Rachael and Sam shook there hands a few times then picked. Rachael picked paper and Sam picked scissors.

"Damn it!" Rachael said. She looked at Dean with her mad face on.

"Hey it's not my fault you suck at this game." Dean said defensively. Rachael got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Before she walked in she made sure there were no more surprises. Her brothers laughed a little as she closed the door. "So you found a hunt yet?" Dean asked as Sam set up his computer.

"No not yet." He said typing. Dean rolled his eyes and laid on the bed. Rachael came out a few minutes later. She stuffed her dirty clothes in her bag and laid next to Dean. He wrapped his arm around her as they slowly drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the typing was almost therapeutic to them. Rachael was just about to go into a dream when the sounds of her cell rang. Dean groaned as Rachael slowly got up to get her cell. She opened it. She didn't know the number.

"Hello?" Asked sleepily.

"Rachael?" The scruffy voice asked. She could tell who it is instantly.

"Daddy?? Oh my god, where are you? I haven't heard from you in so long! Are you hurt?" She asked talking a mile a minute. Dean and Sam looked at Rachael confused.

"I'm fine, look I can't talk for long, it's not safe. Get a piece of paper and a pen now."

"What? Daddy are you okay? I mean we haven't hear..."

"Rachael, Now please!" She sighed and got the paper and pen. She wrote down names of a few people and a place to go. "I'm sorry that I have to cut this short."

"Dad, can you at least tell me where you are?" She asked worriedly.

"It's not safe to tell you, once I know it's safe I'll tell you everything."

"Dad I..." She was cut off again.

"Bye Rach, I love you." The dial tone rang a few seconds later. She closed her phone.

"We got a hunt." She said flatly. She walked back to the bed and gave Dean the paper. He examined it.

"Burkittsville, Indiana?" He asked. "That's where Dad want us to go? What else did he say?"

"Not much, just that it's unsafe to talk, which I think is complete bullshit." She rolled her eyes. She looked at the number on her phone, it was an area code she knew, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Unsafe, well where is he?" He questioned more.

"Dean, I don't know, okay! Just leave it alone!" She was getting pissed. She closed her phone again and set it on the night stand and slipped down into the covers and fell asleep.

_The road was dark. The car, in wrecks. Dean looked at Rachael's still form. He had tears in his eyes. He looked for a way out to the other side of the road. He saw a black figure looking at them. The figure walked towards them calmly. He looked down at Dean with an evil grin. _

"_Say bye bye to your sister." Dean lifted his arm with all the strength that he had. He had a gun in his hand. He shot the figure without hesitation then looked at his sister. She was Dead. Or at least was going to be. _

_Rachael watched from the side of the road as everything unfolded. She looked at Dean crying then looked at her body, she knew there was no hope. She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything unraveled in a matter of a day and there was nothing she could ever do about it. She felt her spirt being taken away. She screamed Dean's name but he didn't hear it. She looked to her left and saw her mother standing there. She shook her head._

"_No, no, mom I'm not ready, don't let me die!" She pleaded. She cried even more._

"_It's time to go hun."_

Rachael jutted awake. She was shaking and crying. She looked over at her brothers. She wanted to tell them about it but she didn't want them to worry. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She closed the door before she turned on the light. She turned on the water from the sink and put the water to her face. She sighed aloud.

"It's just a dream, it's not gunna happen." She whispered.

"Oh no, it's gunna happen, only it's going to be way more painful." Rachael jumped as she turned around. She looked up and saw a tall man with a bald spot. His eyes were yellow and had an evil grin on his face. "Wow you gotten...tall. Last time I saw you was...well the day your mother was died." His grin was even more evil as he said that.

"SAM!! DEAN!!" Rachael yelled scared.

"Oh hun, they can't hear you. There asleep, but so are you. Now I wouldn't do this unless I absolutely had to so listen up. You and your brother are...special and I need you guys...more you than him but we won't get into the little details about that. You either come with me now or I'll just have to make it more difficult later."

"Well you know us Winchester's we like the hard route. And why do you need us so damn badly, isn't there other people you can torture, or how about your little tight nit family of stupid demons! Can't you use them instead!"

"I would but, you guys have something of mine and I kinda need it back."

"Then why'd you give it to us in the first damn place?" She crossed her arms and looked at him pissed.

"Cause, you and Sam are strong, and I knew you guys could use it better than I could. Now I'm gunna say this one more time before I leave. You come with me now, and I can give you everything you wanted. Power, love, a purpose." Rachael thought for a moment.

"I choose to stay with my brothers. I already got power, killing you son's of a bitches, I got love from my brothers and father, and I got a purpose, see first listing!" The demon looked at her for a second.

"Fine." As soon as he said that Rachael woke up. She looked at her brothers. It was around 7 in the morning and they were packing up. She sighed as she rose from the bed. She got some clean clothes and went to the bathroom without a word. The brothers looked at each other then at her.

Rachael ran the shower. She was on automatic, still thinking about the dream. She couldn't figure out what it all meant, what the demon wanted. As she got into the shower she could clearly hear what the demon said. "Love, Power, A purpose." What did he mean by all that? She was getting more confused by the second. She couldn't feel the water rushing over her body, she couldn't hear anything, just those three things the demon had said. The three things sounded pretty good to her. She imagined what Power would feel like, what Love would feel like and what Purpose she could have. She started to want what she didn't have. But then she thought of Sam and Dean, what they would want her to have- to be. They wouldn't want her to become another supernatural thing for them to hunt. She was also thinking about what her father had said, where her father was, the number on the phone- the area code. She was still deep in thought an hour into her shower. A loud knock came from the bathroom door bringing her out of her thought. She jumped slightly and sighed. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door to reveal Dean standing there.

"You okay in there, you've been in that shower for over an hour." Dean said looking concerned. Rachael sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking..." It finally clicked into her head where he was. California. "I'll be out in a minute." She closed the door and quickly got on her clothes. She brushed her hair and got on her make up. While she was doing this she was wondering how she could get to California. There was another knock on the door. She opened it.

"What?" She asked agitated.

"I kinda need to use the bathroom." Sam said looking at her confused.

"Oh right. Sorry." She smiled a bit then walked out with her stuff. She put her stuff into her bag and zipped it up.

"So me and Sammy are going to go get breakfast then hit the road, any requests?" Dean said looking up from the knife he was cleaning.

"Uh, no just the usual..." Rachael said sitting next to him. Once Sam walked out of the bathroom Dean and him walked out to go get food. Rachael took the pad and pen the motel had and wrote them a note. She put it where they could see then got her bag and left. She walked the other way knowing they would see her wandering the streets. Rachael hated small towns, everywhere you turn you could see someone you didn't want to. The only good thing she liked about small towns was the fact that you could walk out of the town in less then a few minutes.

A half hour into her walk a car slowed down. Rachael sighed and looked at who was driving. A boy around 17 was driving. Better than she hoped she accepted the ride. AS she got in she looked at the boy. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was actually quite hot.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"Uhh, can you just drop me off at the next town." There was no chance in hell she was gunna ride all the way to California with him.

"I'm Craig." He smiled. Craig looked at her then down at her shirt. 'Maybe I shouldn't have worn my Metallica shirt.' Rachael had bought it at a vintage shop then cut it so it showed..let's just say, a little more skin then Dean wanted.

"Rachael." She said simply. They fell silent for a few minutes.

"So do you always hitchhike. I mean hitchhiking is not exactly safe. You must be pretty trustworthy."

"Maybe I am. Why shouldn't I trust you?" They were now in the middle of nowhere. No cars, just woods all around them.

"You must really want Power, I can feel it." Rachael looked at him scared.

"What did you say?"

"You wouldn't have run if you didn't want what my father had said." He looked over. His eyes black like the night. Rachael swallowed hard. "He knew you wanted Power, Love, that's why he sent me."

"What are you- you're the demons son?" Craig locked the door and kept driving.

"Yepp, well one of them. He told me about you, how pretty you are, man he skipped a lot of important details." He smiled evilly.

"What do you want from me." She was getting a little scared. She couldn't do anything. She could start an excorsim, but if he was the son of the most powerful demon, he could make her stop.

"Well you of course. That's what he meant by love. Your brothers don't love you, your just there little sister that gets in the way. Dean still hasn't forgiven you for almost killing him. Everyday he thinks that it would be better that you go to the school. Sam's never loved you, to many...issues has he said it. But if you leave them, like truly leave them then you'll have love the way you were always meant to have. From the second I saw you back there I knew that you were the one we need, and I fell in love..."

"Demons can't fall in love!" Rachael cut him off.

"You know I thought that too but here I am, likin' you more and more every second." He pulled over. Rachael tried to open the door but it wouldn't work. Craig leaned over to kiss her but she punched him. He moved back from her. She unbuckled her seat and moved to the back and tried to open the door. Again she couldn't unlock it. "Like I said every second I'm likin you." He turned around and tried to get into the back seat. She punched but he blocked it. He pinned her to the seat and he moved into the back. He started to kiss her. He moved down to her neck. As he was trying to undo her pants Rachael moved around so she could unlock the door. She finally got the doors unlocked. The sound of the lock alarmed Craig of what Rachael was doing. He slapped her across the face, She winced. She opened the door opposite to her and started kicking her legs to get him off. She kicked him in between the legs and he moved out of the car. She opened the other door and got out, running as soon as her legs hit the ground. She left everything in the car which she hated. She had everything in her bag, her cell, books, her clothes. The only thing she did have was her wallet.

**Dean and Sam POV**

They came back, arms full with food. "You know were never going to be able to eat all this food, Dean." Sam said opening to door.

"Never say never, Sammy." He laughed putting the food down on the nearby table. He looked down and saw the note. "Dammit!" Sam looked at him.

"What?" He took the note from him and read it.

_Hey guys,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. God that sounds so weird saying, I feel like I'm in a movie or something. I left to go find dad, I realized where he is, California. Don't try and find me cause I'll be fine, you guys have a hunt to do and I think that's more important, I'll call you when I find him. Love you guys!_

_-Rachael_

"Rachael." Dean sighed. He got out his cell and started to dial Rachael's cell.

"Dean what are you doing, she won't answer. She said don't call. That's just a waste of time. We just gotta go on the road and find her. She's hitchhiking and if I know her like I know her, she's only going to the next town before she gets another guy. Remember Maine 2003 or, D.C 2001. She hates being with the same guy, I bet you she's just getting into town now, we can catch her before she finds a new chump." Dean thought back to the times when she ran away. She had a knack of running, she even got it down to a science. He nodded and grabbed his stuff. They both headed out. Within 20 minutes they were half way there. Dean hated not calling so he just called just to make sure. He was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Dean. Well, well, well, took you long enough." Craig answered.

"Who is this?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"Let's just say I'm a...friend of Rachael's." Craig had said evilly.

"Where is she?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Somewhere. You won't have to worry about her anymore."

"What did you do to her?"

"Dean, always with the questions." He sighed. "Look. You'll probably never see her again, besides, she told me she never wanted to see you guys, ever again. That's why she left. Not to find, little daddy, but to get away from you. I can see why, I mean, when my father gave her an out, I'm surprised she didn't take it sooner."

"What are you talking about." He was no driving faster. Sam was looking scared and confused.

"Oh yeah, that's right she never told you. My dad talked to her last night. Gave her some advice, poor confused Rachy. Oh well your loss, our gain. Bye now." He hung up. Dean closed his cell then hit the steering wheel.

"Dean, what's going on, where's Rachael?" He asked cautiously.

"He's lying, he's got to be." He kept driving faster.

"Who's lying, Dean, come on, what's going on?"

"I- I don't know for sure, but I think she was taken. What's the closest town." Sam thought for a moment.

"Mora, New Mexico." Dean didn't say anything else just drove.

**Rachael POV**

Rachael didn't stop running. She was to scared to stop. She saw a sigh coming up, Mora, New Mexico. She thought for a moment. She remembered one of John's friend's lived in that town. Alex Brady, and his son Jensen. 'Only 5 miles. I can do this.' She thought as she kept running.

She ran the whole way there. She was so tired but she kept up the running till she got to their house. She remembered quite well even though it was 7 years ago. As she rounded the corner onto Cherry road she could see the house. The street was beautiful if only it was sunny. The rain was coming down harder than it ever was. She walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. She waited and within a few seconds a tall dirty blonde guy opened the door.

"Rachael?" Jensen asked looking confused.

"Jensen." She said out of breath. The last thing she saw was Jensen's confused face before it all went black.

Rachael woke up to the sound of the TV. She slowly sat up and scratched her head. She was confused of where she was. She looked over and saw Jensen sitting in a recliner next to the couch. He looked from the TV and smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." He turned off the TV and got up. He sat next to her on the couch. Rachael smiled a bit.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't know where to go, when I saw the sign for Mora, I instantly knew. I just needed a place to feel safe."

"To feel safe from what?"

"A demon." Jensen nodded. 'I love when I have hunter friends.' she thought.

"How'd you get here?"

"I ran." She said simply. Jensen laughed a bit. He hugged her tight. Rachael loved the feeling of him next to her. She's always had feelings for him. He was the only guys she really loved. She tried telling him a few times but she always chickened out. She didn't want the hug to end. She felt safe, happy.

"You wanna call your brothers. Let 'em know your okay?" Rachael nodded.

'I guess running wasn't such a good idea.' She thought. 'I must be losing my touch, 2 crappy ideas in the course of 3 hours. Ugh.' Jensen got up and got the phone. Rachael sighed. 'Just tell him, it's no big deal, you do it all the time. Okay...ugh no I can't, oh look at how he walks, it's so...perfect...wait holy crap I'm starting to sound like some sissy prep girl, ugh..' When he came back she took the phone. She phone Dean's cell and he picked up a few rings later.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Rach, I'm uhh, I'm in Mora, didn't quite make it to California but I'm safe, I'm at Alex Brady's house."

"What the hell, Rachael why don't you have your phone? What happened!"

"I umm, I'll tell you later, I don't want to talk over the phone.."

"We'll be there in like 20 minutes, don't leave!" He sounded pissed but relived.

"I won't." Dean hung up. Rachael sighed as she gave back the phone. "We got 20 minutes. So how've you been, I haven't seen you in what 7 years.." Jensen sat next to her.

"I've been good, finally finished high school, what a pain in the ass that is."

"Tell me about it. I'm just waiting for the day that diploma is in my hand and then I'm done."

"That's how I was til I found this hunters collage and it seems pretty cool, I think you'd like it."

"And you know what I like?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I know that you love hunting and this collage teaches you everything about what's out there, I mean things you haven't even come across yet."

"Kinda sounds like fun.." She shrugged.

'Damn I want to tell her so bad. Why can't I...' Rachael heard him say. She looked up at him confused. "What?" He asked equally confused.

"Oh nothing I just, thought I heard something." She smiled. "Look I gotta tell you something." She sighed. "I've liked you for a really long time. I know it's out of the blue but I just wanted to say it." She looked down not wanting to look at him. She could hear Jensen laugh a bit. He looked at her and smiled. He touched her chin and brought her head up. He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

**Dean and Sam POV **

"How the hell did she get to Mora so fast!" Sam asked.

"Hitchhiking I guess, I mean she is the master at it. But why did she stop, that's the question."He turned off to head to Mora. "And what was with the 'I don't want to talk over the phone.'? I just don't get what the problem is." You could see the small town coming up.

"She must have a reason." They fell silent again. Dean turned onto Cherry Road. It wasn't long before they found the house. Dean was the first one to knock on the door, eager to know what was up with his little sister. Jensen opened the door a minute later.

"Hey guys." He said letting them in. He directed them towards the family room where Rachael was. Dean sat on the couch beside Rachael and hugged her. He was relived to see that she was alright.

**General POV **

"Guys I'm fine really." Rachael said.

"Why'd you run away. I mean we thought you were past your running away stage." Sam asked looking at her confused.

"I needed to go. I needed answers. Now I don't want to know. Guys, I gotta tell you something." Rachael explained everything, what the demon had said, her dream, what Craig did. She finished a few minutes later. The brothers exchanged glances after.

"Rach, there not gunna get you, either of you, I'm going to make sure of it." Dean said as he hugged her.

"I just want to get the hell outta Dodge." She sighed. The brothers laughed a little.

"Where's your stuff?" Sam asked as they got up.

"Uhh, in the car of the demon..." Dean looked down.

"Okay then...I guess we'll have to go shopping." once he said that he wished he could take it back.

"Now I'm not so sad about the whole situation." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get goin' we got a hunt, and I don't particularly want to be shopping all damn day." They walked to the front door.

"Thanks for uh, everything." Rachael smiled. Dean and Sam were at the car. Rachael looked at her brothers then back at Jensen. She smiled again then kissed him. "I'll call you later."

"You better." she kept smiling as she turned around and walked to the car. She got into the back and Dean drove off towards Burkittsville.

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so damn long. I've been far away from my computer, then when I came back I got a sever case of writers block. I literally wrote 3 versions of this chapter. Oy that sucked. But here it is. It didn't really turn out like I wanted but what can you do. This chapter is really just bringing in 2 new characters that will probably stay for a long time. There's one more character coming out but I won't tell you guys, you'll just have to wait till for a few chapters, hah I'm evil, I guess. Hope you like this chapter. I love your reviews, they make me Tres happy:) **


End file.
